Ami, mi abogada favorita
by Susy Marple
Summary: El Tribunal de Asuntos Familiares No. 323 sección C de la municipalidad de Asahi condidera que la demanda presentada en contra de Tsukino Serena es…


**Oficina de Asuntos Familiares, Municipalidad del distrito de Asahi, Tokio, Japón.**

A las afueras del edificio de gobierno, se conglomeran periodistas y fotógrafos ansiosos por tener noticias, así sea mínimas, sobre aquel caso que estaba desquiciando a la ciudad. La mujer de traje sastre morado y micrófono mira a su compañero con una cámara que la ilumina con una luz blanca y hace el conteo.

-5, 4, 3, 2…¡Al Aire!.

-_Desde las oficinas de la municipalidad del Distrito de Asahi, Tomomiya Yuriko reportando para TV Surenko en la cobertura especial del veredicto final, que las autoridades emitirán hoy sobre el "Caso Tsukino", en el cual se han visto involucradas las autoridades nacionales y la embajada de Inglaterra, en Japón, llegando a adquirir tintes de desastre diplomático. El primer ministro Japonés, Taro Aso en persona, ha acudido a la audiencia, así como el embajador inglés Timothy West, pero junto con los involucrados y sus abogados son los únicos que tendrán acceso a esta audiencia final. Según informó el encargado de prensa del famoso bufete "Katsuji y Asociados", que lleva este caso en cuanto el veredicto sea dado se reunirá a todos en una sala de prensa de las oficinas gubernamentales para comunicar el fallo del juez. Estaremos aquí cuando eso ocurra para informar al teleauditorio oportunamente. Desde la Municipalidad de Asahi, informó para TV Surenko, Tomomiya Yuriko_.-corta la reportera mientras un cerco de policías impide el paso de los alocados periodistas.

Dentro de una de las oficinas de gobierno, cuya entrada es resguardada por policías, se hayan sentados en la ahora solitaria sala de comparecencia de uno de los lados el elegante primer ministro japonés y del otro lado el hombre canoso alto y evidentemente extranjero con sus respectivos agente de seguridad y guardaespaldas apostados al fondo de la sala.

Al frente, un hombre anciano, calvo de lentes y traje oscuro detrás de un escritorio con la bandera de Japón al fondo. A su lado, en otro escritorio, una mujer madura con una computadora y frente a ellos los acusados. Del lado izquierdo, el hombre alto de ojos azules y mirada fulminante junto a su abogado, un hombre rubio extranjero y otro hombre japonés quienes hablan en inglés. El de ojos azules mira al lado a la que en cualquier momento sería su Ex esposa y sonríe.

Se siente muy seguro del poder de sus abogados. Él había contratado a uno de los mejores bufetes de Londres y a los mejores de Japón, seis ingleses y tres japoneses sólo para hacer que su matrimonio con Serena Tsukino fuese anulado y que la niña fuera tan solo suya. Siempre había conseguido lo que se proponía y esta vez no sería diferente.

Del otro lado del pasillo, la mujer rubia que presiona sus manos una con otra por el nerviosismo. Ha mirado las pupilas azules de su ex marido y se ha estremecido de miedo al leer en ellas la seguridad que tenía. Debía confesarse que a pesar del apoyo de sus amigas, tenía miedo, miedo de que él se saliera con la suya, de que el juzgado fallara a su favor y la condenaran a no tener con ella a su niña. Una mano cariñosa se posó en las suyas y miró a la mujer de ojos azules, que le sonreía con una sonrisa cálida y fraternal.

-Sere, ten calma, nada malo va a pasar. Confía en mí y en lo que hemos logrado juntas. Te juro que ningún extranjero y su séquito de abogaduchos truculentos van a quitarte a tu hija. Ese día, Serena, serás libre del yugo de tu horrible marido como que me llamo Ami Mizuno.-asegura la abogada.

Serena, a su pesar, siente que el miedo y la opresión en su pecho ceden un poco. No estará tranquila hasta que el juez diga la sentencia, pero la seguridad de Ami la calma un poco.

-Acérquense los dos implicados. -habla el anciano en japonés. Serena siente que tiembla de miedo para poder levantarse. Un joven de ojos color de mar se acerca y le da el brazo para que se levante. Serena sonríe al otro abogado que asistió a Ami en el caso.

-Gracias. -balbucea cuando éste la ayuda a llegar frente al escritorio del juez. Su ex marido a su lado se ve mucho más alto e imponente de lo que ella recordaba y cruza sus brazos en evidente gesto de autosuficiencia.

-El Tribunal de Asuntos Familiares No. 323 sección C de la municipalidad de Asahi, luego de analizar las pruebas presentadas por la parte demandada y la parte demandante y de acuerdo a las leyes Japonesas que nos rigen, dará su veredicto.-el corazón de Serena late a un ritmo alocado y vertiginoso.-este juzgado considera que la demanda presentada en contra de Tsukino Serena es…

**Ami, mi abogada favorita**

Ami, no es una mujer cualquiera, no. Es una de esas personas con una brillantez increíble, la mente y la lengua rápida y afilada para decir las cosas precisas, tal como una las esperaba. Sarcástica, no existe quien la gane en ese aspecto. Pero así es ella y así la quiero. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Esa es mi Ami.

Timidez cuando apenas la conoces, pero se suelta en cuanto se siente cómoda, esa fue la primera impresión que tuve de Ami, que no por nada lleva ese nombre -Ami Mizuno, de acuerdo a sus kanjis, es amiga del agua. –Se volvió alguien fundamental en las charlas diarias, en los juegos nocturnos y en el compartir de mi vida. Calmada cuando la situación lo requiere, como un manantial, o juguetona, como aquellas olas divertidas en la playa. También puede ser una como las olas encrespadas cuando algo no siempre funciona. Pero normalmente sabe tomarlo de otro modo. Esa es mi Ami.

Cuando me pongo a pensar en ella, en cómo nos conocimos, debo reconocer que estaba entusiasmada, me habían hablado tanto de ella… y no nada más eso, sino que incluso seguía semanalmente sus comentarios a determinadas noticias del panel del colegio o en los boletines especiales. Me fui imaginando como sería ser amiga de alguien como ella. Sí, ya para ese entonces la admiraba.

Y la conocí. Nos la presentó una amiga en común, Rei Hino. Siempre comentaba con Rei, quien era la responsable de historias semanales o quincenales en el boletín de la escuela, las palabras que Ami Mizuno siempre tenía para sus historias. Quería dejarle comentarios tan buenos a Rei para las historias, tan buenas como las de esta chica Mizuno, pero era un fiasco, todo el tiempo me enredaba y escribía en circulo sobre mi personaje favorito en su historia. –Azucena Roselle era el personaje en el que giraban mis pobres comentarios. –Y no me podía desprender, pero Ami, esa era otra cosa, era… precisa. Daba en el arco con cada una de las palabras con que describía a la perfección su sentir. Ella iba a los hechos y a lo que se veía por encima. Pero era por eso precisa, nunca una palabra de más, nunca una palabra fuera de contexto, siempre era lo que se esperaba. Y ¡WOW! Cómo la admiraba desde ese entonces.

Tenemos algo en común pese a que el tiempo ha ido pasando y eso es nuestro amor por la lectura, a los animes (Ami ama los animes y muchos de ellos los hemos visto mucho tiempo antes de habernos conocido) a objetos clásicos y con valor, como también, el comentar mucho de estos temas hasta altas horas de la noche -Si es que mi madre, en esa época, no me mandaba a dormir de un grito. Y hablar de mis aspiraciones profesionales.

Un día me armé de valor y le pedí a mi amiga del alma que me diera su correo electrónico, pero preguntando a la muchacha en cuestión si podía dármelo. Ami, muy atenta, le respondió que sí, y fue así como esta chica, singular en muchos aspectos, entró a mi vida.

Muchos conocidos me dicen que siempre alrededor de mi, hay personas que no son del común. Y es la verdad. Debe ser porque en cierto modo, yo tampoco soy una persona salida de un molde de galletas. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de las amigas que tengo. Mis amigas.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, y fui una estudiante de la universidad de Tokio y hace unos 7 años que terminé, por lo que dentro de poco cumpliré los 30 años. No es una edad que me moleste, es más, tener 30 es, en cierto modo, fantástico. Tengo mi propio ingreso y ya no soy la típica chica que apenas está aprendiendo a conocer el mundo. No, ya al menos, siento más confianza con cada paso que doy. Sin embargo, me ocurrió un hecho, que no importaba la edad que tuviera, simplemente fue un error que cometí y seguro que sin la ayuda de mi abogada favorita, jamás hubiera podido salir de ello.

Hace cinco años me casé. Sí, me casé con el jefe de editores de la empresa en que laboraba. Su nombre, a estas alturas, no importa, mejor no darle más publicidad de la necesaria. Sólo diré que el casarme con ese hombre fue un error muy grande, error del cual no logro reponerme del todo. Me casé enamorada, como la mayoría de mujeres, claro. Y enamorada creo que sigo, si no fuera porque abrí los ojos a que hay relaciones que es mejor dejarlas ir, sobre todo si estas no son del todo sanas. El hombre que me pudo haber hecho feliz sólo consiguió hacerme sentir que mis metas estaban extintas y que yo no valía lo suficiente como para seguir en mi profesión. Y poco a poco me volvió un ente pequeño. Mejor dicho, yo me volví un ente pequeño, porque él no lo hizo, nadie tiene ese poder, más que uno mismo.

Abandoné mi hogar, cómodo, por cierto, en Londres, cuando me di cuenta del estado emocional en el cual me encontraba. Mi esposo nunca me golpeó, ni nada de eso, pero lamentablemente, a veces nos olvidamos que la violencia física no es la única que mata. Él mató a la mujer que alguna vez fui, para convertirme en un guiñapo de persona, que ya no se deleitaba en las noches frescas, escribiendo historias fascinantes, o, en tal caso, como era la mayoría de veces, editar las novelas que tan emocionantemente revisaba para su próxima salida al público. Renuncié al trabajo, el cual ganaba bien y me daba libertad financiera. Pero no, terminé siendo una dependiente de primera de ese hombre, de no querer ni salir de la casa a hacer las compras más básicas. Nada. No quedaba nada.

Y me seguía hundiendo poco en ese abismo hasta que Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina me llamaron a mi celular, ya enteradas de la situación emocional en la que me encontraba. Lita y Mina, amigas de la universidad, trabajaban en sucursales de la misma editorial que yo en Tokio, y pues, para ellas no fue difícil enterarse de mi situación, hablar con mi madre, que fue la primera en decir que no sabía qué hacer por su hija atrapada en un círculo nada sano que no quería ni reconocer. Y yo… cada vez peor, renegaba de mi difícil situación**. **Pero a veces ni las carajeadas sirven para hacerte despertar, sino uno mismo no lo quiere reconocer. Y cuando luego de esas llamadas hecha por mis amigas, fue que me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba. No fue rápidamente, pero sus conversaciones dieron un giro inesperado, mientras me platicaban de sus éxitos en lo laboral, sentimental, familiar. Querían despertarme esa chispa de antaño, y lo estaban logrando de a poco, con sus llamadas, con sus historias tan vibrantes desde el otro lado de la línea.

Pero el señor esposo que tenía, no parecía importarle como me sentía, sólo quería que me quedara en casa, aunque quedarme en casa para él no era ni sinónimo de "esposa perfecta, con manicura y cepillado me espera en casa", pues más parecía una aparición que una persona real. Así que, por más que llorase, por más que quisiera hablarle de lo que pasaba, por más que recurrimos a especialistas, nada, simplemente, mientras él tuviera su vida, la mía le importaba muy poco. Así que fue que un día, hace un poco más de dos años, que tomando mis maletas y la tarjeta de crédito de mi esposo, me compré un pasaje de ida (sin retorno, por supuesto) a Japón. No avisé ni a mi madre que llegaría, ni nada, pero cuando me tomé el taxi saliendo del Narita, y di la dirección de casa de mis progenitores, fue el alivio más grande.

Cual habrá sido la sorpresa de mi mamá al verme, que me tiró la puerta en la cara, para volverla a abrirla y lanzarse a mis brazos, protegiéndome. La algarabía de tenerme en casa mientras mis lágrimas caían, era la muestra de cuánto dolor andaba cargando. Cada vez me convenzo más, al recordar mi matrimonio, que yo no estaba lo suficientemente madura para haber dado ese paso tan grande, ni era la mujer con toda la experiencia del mundo para sentirme totalmente bien en mi situación de lejanía. Pero eso es algo que supongo, creo que nunca lo sabré.

Mi papá, hombre de pocas palabras, me estrujó con fuerza y me palmeaba la cabeza cuando niña. Mi mamá no perdió el tiempo y llamó a cada una de mis amigas. Todas desfilaron por casa ese mismo día, previa amenaza de mi mamá. Así que para entonces, cada una de mis amigas se presentó, y obvio, Ami no faltó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre haber hecho algo como eso? –Ami fue lo primero que me dijo al terminar de relatar la historia. –¿No pensaste en hacer ni una denuncia previa?

-Pues… No, la verdad es que no ¿Era algo necesario?

Todas miraban a Ami, incluso mi mamá.

-Claro que era necesario, Serena, porque no sabemos que planea exactamente. Qué tal si se le ocurre, no sé, hacerte una denuncia por abandono de hogar.

-Eso no lo haría él jamás, porque sólo le importa su satisfacción, su vínculo laboral y el tener poder sobre la gente.

-Lo que no te deja de lado en ese grupo. –Se acercó a mí y sus manos se posaron en mis hombros. –Serena, hay cosas que tenías que haber hecho antes de venir a Tokio. –La miré con mala cara. –No me malentiendas, estoy feliz de tu regreso, pero creo que debiste dejar arreglado ciertos asuntos antes de volver.

-Es que no se me ocurrió. –No podía decirle otra cosa, era la verdad, y quizá el tener que hacer denuncias, lo único que lograría era dilatar mi situación. –Y yo sólo deseaba volver a casa.

-Ya, ya, calma Serena. –Lita me dio palmaditas en la cabeza. –Ami, creo que por ahora no hay que abrumarla con más ¿No crees?

-Sí, Ami, ya tendremos toda la semana para llamarle la atención por su locura de venirse así como así. –Prosiguió Rei, quien dentro de su consuelo, no dejaba de reprenderme.

-Vale, si tanto piensan que me paso, me quedaré callada. –Ami se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el silloncito blanco que siempre había tenido en mi dormitorio.

-Bueno chicas, traeré algunas bebidas y una torta que me ha salido espectacular.

Mamá salió de mi habitación y las chicas se tiraron al suelo como en los viejos tiempos, tomando los cojines apilados a un lado. Recuerdo como Mina, tomando un peluche gigante de la época que era estudiante, que un antiguo novio me dio, le daba vueltas como si fuera una veleta.

-Muy aparte de lo que digan aquí, me parece increíble tenerte de vuelta con nosotras, han pasado años, Serena, y se te extrañaba terriblemente.

-Desde que supimos en la situación en la que estabas, no dudamos de que si no venías de regreso, una de nosotras iría por ti. –Rei, de un golpe que dio al suelo, tuvo que frotarse con la mano libre. –Eso sí que dolió.

-La primera en decir que iría por ti y lo golpearía, era Rei, hasta estaba averiguando pasajes para tu rescate y el de ella. –Con voz jocosa, Lita le lanzó un cojín.

-Ami, querida, no te quedes en silencio, participa del júbilo. –Mina se le acercó, dándole un empujoncito.

-No, no es eso, estoy feliz de que estés de nuevo con nosotras, Serena, pero mi mente práctica no deja de hilvanar cosas, gomen.

-Supongo que estás pensando en artículos y leyes para describir esta situación ¿Cierto? –Rei respondió con retintín

-No te equivocas, Hino, no te equivocas, pero… ¡Nada! Sere ¿Qué te provoca hacer ahora que estás en Tokio de nuevo?

Me abalancé a Ami con toda la tranquilidad que sentí al escuchar decir eso. Lo necesitaba.

-Vamos a una tasca, bebamos mucho sake y comamos mucha comida japonesa, Onegai Shimasu. ¡Realmente lo necesito!

-Vamos en mi camioneta, pero creo que mejor mañana, linda, porque estas cansada, ese viaje ha sido duro. –Lita hablaba con suavidad.

-Lo que si podemos hacer es salir y llevarla a ese bar en dónde tocan jazz, que siempre te ha gustado esa música ¿Qué dice?

-Creo que es lo mejor. –Secundó Ami a Rei. –Igual tienen cosas deliciosas para picar y podemos conversar tranquilas ¿p asamos por ti en la noche?

Sólo asentí. Quería estar con ellas. Mi madre entró a la recamara con una naranjada y una torta de chocolate con licor de naranja. Hacía las delicias de mis amigas y yo sentí un una emoción indescriptible. Me sentía de nuevo feliz segura con ellas, con papá y mamá. Quería creer que todo lo que había pasado en Londres se borraría de un plumazo.

Las chicas y yo conversamos de muchas cosas, entre eso, las parejas de ellas. Rei seguía con Nataku. Nataku era desde la época de finales de la universidad, su "amigo". Rei empezó a estudiar, al igual que yo, literatura, pero terminó por transferirse a la carrera de educación inicial de la misma universidad. Nataku era, por ese entonces, estudiante de psicología, pero llevaba cursos con ella, pues se estaba especializando en psicología infantil. Cuando comenzaron las prácticas para ella, terminó en un centro infantil reconocido. La directora de ese centro se apellida –Pues sigue viva la muy desgraciada. –Yamada, y sin saberlo en ese entonces, resultó ser la hermana de Nataku, quien acabó, como era obvio, en el mismo centro como psicólogo. El resto es historia. Llevan comprometidos 3 años, pero aún no ponen fecha para la boda.

Lita tuvo un sinfín de amores. Pero ahora andaba con uno que era especial, su amoroso Malachite. Trabajaba en el museo de Tokio y era todo un Dios por lo que recordaba. Tenía una moto pese a su cargo, y era de irse con Lita por distintos destinos. Lita lo amaba con locura. Su amor no sólo era apasionado, sino seguro, pues ambos confiaban en el otro. Lita había editado mucho de los libros que él escribía sobre historia, pues de todas, ella tenía un conocimiento especial sobre historia y cultura, pues había seguido alternativamente en la universidad, la carrera de historia. Así que mejor para ella. Recuerdo a Mal entrando a mi casa para conocer al grupo y llevarse a Lita a las dos horas para las aguas termales. Una cosa curiosa, tanto Lita como Rei, amaban a los chicos con el cabello rubio, casi plateado, pues Nataku y Malachite eran así. Altos y con la mirada fuerte y segura.

¿Y Mina? Mina era un caso, ella estaba de amores hacía algo de un año con un agente de la policía que yo conocía muy bien. Era inglés, amigo de mi entonces marido, pero por cosas del cielo, este hombre vivía feliz en Tokio y no había quien lo moviera de aquí. Armand Adams era todo lo que me alocaba de mi marido cuando lo conocí: Su acento adorable, su porte limpio y ordenado, una voz sensual, fuerte, con personalidad y carácter. Nunca hubiera creído que acabarían juntos, pero así fue. Un encuentro en un café, la coincidencia de ir al cine a ver la misma película y solos, o encontrarse en la cancha de frontón del vecindario. El destino o lo que fuese, los habían confabulado para que poco a poco este chico se enamorara de la tierna Mina, que era todo una caja de sorpresas, pues podía ser extrovertida si se lo proponía, pero también ser una envoltura de papel crepé bastante estrujada que no se dejaba desdoblar. Pero la resistencia fue rota y ella ahora lucia un cristal en la mano correspondiente al compromiso.

Pero Ami… ella hizo un mohín desagradable cuando Rei dijo "Las aventuras amorosas de la Doctora en leyes, Mizu no Ami desu". Algo me decía que seguía algo reacia a esos temas. Ami era… bastante especial en eso.

-Pues querida mía, yo no necesito de un hombre por el momento. –Ami miraba con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia a todas. –El día que tenga a un hombre al lado, será el hombre que se ajuste a mi expectativa, un hombre que sea mi igual o superior en inteligencia, en raciocinio, en control, y que me inspire a saber más, a superarlo, a…

-A que eso sea más una competencia de quien sabe más que yo y ver que tanto lo puedo lo superar….

-Oigan, parece que ustedes con el paso del tiempo no me han llegado a conocer. –Ami se paró y comenzó a caminar, absorta esta vez por mis libros olvidados. –Sólo quiero encontrar a la persona idónea, que me llene por completo, que me haga sentir admiración, que vibre con cada palabra que diga, que su conocimiento me abduzca a querer saber más, que me tiente, que sienta que puedo amanecerme con una lata de cerveza o una copa de vino, y conversar y conversar, que la cabeza me explote de tantos conocimientos que compartamos; que los debates sean el pan de cada día pero que, al despertar, pueda sonreír al ver a ese hombre que me llena constantemente, y que su rostro me inspire, me ilumine por completo… -De pronto Ami paró. –Dejen de hacerme decir cosas estúpidas ¿Quieren?

Todas reímos, Ami no era una persona que hablara mucho de esos temas. Me levanté de golpe y la abracé.

-Ya lo hallarás, verás que es tal como tú esperas que sea.

-Eso no pasará, Serena, creo que es más difícil encontrar alguien así, y sin embargo, tengo la cabeza suficiente para no enredarme con alguien por el simple hecho de no estar sola o porque todos me dicen que el tiempo pasa. No, prefiero ser una soltera que una mujer al lado de un pelele.

Todas aplaudimos, incluso yo. Yo, que había estado con un pelele estúpido que me deslumbró y caí como tonta… ¡Aggg! Pero las cosas ahora son muy distintas. Felizmente.

Luego de ese día, que salimos todas felices por la noche, bebí todo el sake que había deseado, y caí como una piedra en mi cama. Mi madre me dio café fuerte pero no dijo ni una palabra, supongo que fue porque comprendía que en estos momentos mis sentimientos no estaban precisamente en su sitio. Recuerdo que esa madrugada que llegué a casa, acompañada por Rei y Ami, lloraba a lágrima viva por sentirme viva otra vez. Tonto, pero fue así, y cuando me acosté en mi cama, recordaba que aún quería a alguien que me impactara por sus conocimientos, por su buen hablar, su presencia imponente, pero que a la vez fuera suave, tuviera el sentido del humor que a mí me hacía falta y que me amara como me merecía. Eso anhelaba. Eso buscaba. Eso quería.

Presenté inmediatamente mi curriculum vitae en diferentes casas editoriales, con la esperanza de conseguir trabajo inmediatamente, pero con la pequeña diatriba de que todas estaban completas. Temía presentarme a la misma de Lita y Mina, pues esa fue mi casa editorial al acabar la universidad y lo fue en mis primeros tiempos en Londres. Además, aún sabía el poder que ejercía mi marido en esa empresa, y pues… No sería fácil. Mina, entonces, decidió mandar mi hoja de vida entre otras tantas a la encargada de recursos humanos y tantearía el terreno.

Mientras eso pasaba, ayudaba a Lita a revisar algunos libros, para no perder práctica, y esperaba una respuesta. Fue que al cabo de ese primer mes en Tokio, que una situación nueva comenzó en mi vida: Estaba embarazada de 6 semanas.

¡Morir! Eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en la cabeza ¿Cómo era eso posible? Luego de haberme cuidado tanto tiempo para no salir en estado porque habíamos decidido que no era tiempo todavía… y yo embarazada. Ya sé ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera embarazada si estaba en esa situación con mi esposo? Fácil, no siempre el tener problemas maritales te hace alejarte del sexo, sobre todo si este es bueno o se ha vuelto una mera rutina o costumbre en tu vida, o si tienes en la cabeza la idea de que hay obligaciones que cumplir, no importa lo que ocurra alrededor. Digamos que esto último en mi caso no era tan cierto, lo que era más bien verdad era el sexo. Eso me gustaba, aunque no siempre fuera bueno, claro, porque a veces, lamentablemente, yo no quería sexo, quería hacer el amor. ¿Cursi? Puede que sí, pero es que no siempre el sexo es lo que uno busca, sino otras cosas más… más si se supone es un matrimonio. Pero bueno… Me supe embarazada y lejos de mi marido, al que por cierto, no tenía intenciones de avisarle.

Tras gastarme una caja y media de kleenex, decidí que era tiempo de dar la cara a lo que viniese y que ahora era mi responsabilidad. Así que tras darles la noticia a mis padres, que no supieron si felicitarme o decirme algo, emprendí la lucha de empezar a hacer algo productivo para brindarle a mi futuro retoño una situación agradable a su llegada. Lo único que se me ocurría era escribir una historia 100% original y que me diera dinero, ya que el haber estudiado literatura me daba esa ventaja. Se los daría a una de mis amigas editoras y ya se vería. Si JK. Rowling pudo hacerlo, pues ¿Por qué yo no? Ambas nos veríamos inspiradas en escribir por nuestros hijos.

Cuando mis amigas se enteraron, todas tuvieron distintas emociones. "El primer sobrino del equipo". "Me harás la tía más mona del mundo". "Un pequeño inocente estará en manos de Serena, pobre del pequeñín". "Un niño más en este mundo abyecto y difícil, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Te apoyaremos todo lo que necesites". Ya ustedes asignen cual frase correspondía a mis dulces amigas.

Pero Ami ya no dijo nada luego de su frase. Fue la qué menos quiso hablar del tema pese a que sabía que le daba vueltas al asunto. Pero tampoco quise preguntarle. No. Hacerlo era, quizá, toparme con una realidad muy distinta de la que creía, o de la qué más bien le huía. Así que…

* * *

-Quiero tomar ese caso personalmente. –Ami mantenía las manos aferradas al escritorio frente a uno de los dueños del bufet de abogados dónde ella laboraba. –Entiendo las razones que me dan para no tomarlo, pero soy la encargada del equipo que vemos Casos Familiares. Esta dentro de mi rubro…

-Si, Mizuno San, pero por lo mismo que eres cabeza de todo ese equipo, y responsable de sus avances, pues nos vemos con la pena de decirle "No" a tu pedido. –El hombre gordinflón, sentado en su sillón reclinable, sostenía la mirada a Ami. –Tienes a demás ese caso a tu cargo, del senador Yamamoto, que pide la custodia de sus tres hijos y toda la nación está en espera que "Katsuji y Asociados" gane el caso por el bien de su esposa. No vas a poder con todo…

-¡Claro que si podré con todo! siempre lo he demostrado, siempre he cumplido, sabe muy bien que soy la abogad más joven en pertenecer a este bufete, tengo record de promedio y reconocimientos en la escuela de leyes, varios premios por mis ensayos sobre reforma al principio de Soberanía Popular de la Contitución y si eso no fuese posible tengo el record de más casos ganados desde que entré a este equipo de trabajo en todo el bufet.-con un leve tono de presunción la peliazul ajustando sus gafas.-creo que esa es la razón por la que tengo el puesto que tengo en este lugar. –Ami, impertérrita, no cedía. –Además, Thalassa es nuevo en mi área, y no quiero dejarle este caso. No tiene la experiencia necesaria.

-Pero es un excelente abogado, recuerda que ha trabajado en el equipo de Katsuji Dono. –Ami roló los ojos. –Y ha ganado casos importantes para el equipo.

-Si es tan bueno en el equipo del Katsuji "Dono" ¿Por qué no sigue ahí? Sería de gran ayuda para que su señoría se siga llenando de orgullo de que su querido hijo gana todos los casos que se le asignan por hacer un excelente trabajo de seguimiento en su equipo de abogados. –El jefe tosió brevemente. –Obvio, es que Katsuki Sama cree que su hijo tiene el puesto que se merece por sus logros cuando no ha tenido ninguno por merito propio…

-Yo no diría eso, Mizuno "sama". –La voz de un hombre rubio, de cabellos "al viento", con los ojos celestes claros, la miraban desde la puerta con cierta burla, pero al mismo tiempo rabia. –Creo que muy aparte de que mi padre sea uno de los dueños del bufet y juez en la una de las salas del Juzgado de la Nación, no le da derecho a cuestionarme. –Su caminar, seguro, hipnotizaba a todas, menos a Ami. Fye Katsuji fue acercándose a ella. –Así que ante todo, respéteme, no por el apellido que cargo, sino por la persona que soy. –Ami iba a replicar, pero el hombre rápidamente colocó el índice en sus labios, acallando toda intención de Ami. –Y con respecto a Owen, no lo vea como menos, es un abogado excelente, que está a la altura de poder hacerse cargo del caso que se le asigne.

-Claro, como Thalassa fue su compañero de juergas, seguro por eso lo defiende con tanto ahínco.-con leve tono de molestia la abogada.

-Fue mi compañero de clases, no de juergas, y sí, lo defiendo con ahínco, porque él sólo quiere tener la experiencia suficiente para poder tener a su cargo un equipo de trabajo como nosotros mismos. –Katsuji se sentó entonces frente al jefe gordinflón pero miraba a Ami con suficiencia. –Sabemos que usted, al ser una cerebrito maniática capaz de recitar de memoria la Constitución y sus reformas, tenía que conseguir el puesto antes que otros, pero lamentablemente, no es la única eficiente en este bufet.

-Gracias por lo de cerebrito, no sabe cómo me adula con eso.

-No hay de qué. -Responde el atractivo rubio con la misma mordacidad.

-Sin embargo… si su amigo tan interesado está en tener un puesto, con hablar con su Padre, sería suficiente, seguro le abren un equipo nuevo sólo para él en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS! –El jefe gordinflón se levantó de su asiento. -¡Compórtense y disimulen aunque sea un respeto por mi presencia! –Tras dar un rodeo por su escritorio se acercó a ambos. –Vamos a acabar esto de una buena vez. Mizuno San, concedo tu deseo de que te hagas cargo del caso de Tsukino, pero siempre y cuando trabajes al lado de Thalassa san. –El rubio sonrió con estas palabras. Si bien su "competencia" por la dirección del bufete tendría el caso, al menos su mejor amigo estaría vigilando a la odiosa de Mizuno –El caso iba a ser asignado en su totalidad a él, y puesto que necesitarás ayuda, deja que él lo siga tu lado, pues es la única manera de que avances más rápido, te dé el tiempo de seguir a tu equipo y le darás la oportunidad de que gane experiencia en este rubro, que además, no todos los días, se ven casos familiares con denuncias y juicios venidos de fuera.

-Arigatou gozaimasu, señor. Esto es algo que se lo agradeceré siempre.

-No te preocupes y espero por el bien del bufet y de tu amiga, que ganes el caso. Puedes retirarte. Fye, espero que me traigas noticias positivas del caso del lavado de dinero.

-Sí, señor, a eso venía.

Ami, tras darle una última mirada, salió del lugar caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar junto al escritorio de su secretaria.

-Rangiku, por favor, no estoy para nadie y llama a Thalassa san, que se acerque a mi oficina.

-En un momento, Doctora.

Tras entrar a su despacho, sacar un suspiro, Ami cogió el celular.

-Serena, despreocúpate, me haré cargo personalmente de tu caso.

* * *

Ami me hizo en ese momento la mujer más feliz, pues tras la denuncia de mi marido y su pedido de tener la patria potestad de mi retoño –Que todavía no llegaba al mundo. –no había estado tranquila. Pero Ami era la única en quien podía confiar y sabía que ella no permitiría que me quitaran a mi hijo y mucho menos que me volvieran a enviar allá. Ella se haría cargo de demostrar que era una mujer con buen juicio, que podía tener la potestad de mi pequeño y que contaba con todo lo necesario para poder ser independiente, lejos de mi entonces esposo y que el divorcio se llevaría correctamente a cabo. Sólo Ami lo podría ganar, aunque fuera un caso difícil. Tuve la suerte que mis padres estaban cerca y que cada una de mis amigas jugó un rol importante en esa época difícil, marcada por sobresaltos. Mina y Lita se encargaron de contactarme con la editorial de una revista, así que trabajo tenía. Supervisaba la línea editorial de cultura y espectáculos más la revista semanal de los sábados. Con eso demostraría que andaba encarrilada con mi vida y que nada necesitaba ni necesitaría de ese indeseable. Rei me acompañaba a las clases del pre natal y a la de gimnasia tres veces por semana.

Así fue, que tras la llamada, no dudé ni un instante en agradecer al gran Kami por permitir que fuese Ami mi abogada. Desde hacía dos meses –Y yo contaba con casi 6 meses de embarazo. –el indeseable de marido, se había enterado –de una manera u otra –de mi actual estado (actual en ese tiempo). Han pasado dos años desde mi huida de Londres, y hasta el día de hoy no he podido enterarme como hizo para saber cada uno de los pasos que di en Tokio. Me asustaba saber que estaba su merced, me daba pavor que me hiciera volver, o lo que era aún peor, me quitara a mi bebe.

Me denunció por abandono de hogar, me llevó a juicio para poder obtener la patria potestad de mi hijo. Los motivos que dio para obtenerlo fue que sufría de severa depresión, aduciendo de igual modo que era una mujer de baja autoestima, que cuando me llenaba de sentimientos negativos, sufría de alucinaciones y que había tenido ocasiones en que intenté quitarme la vida. Todo esto lo podía demostrar con los resultados obtenidos que la terapista de parejas había obtenido tras varias sesiones. Me sentí terriblemente vacía, hundida, derrotada.

Pero tenía que reponerme, así que en cuanto lo conseguí, no dude ni un segundo en lo que tenía que hacer: Contactar un abogado que se hiciera cargo de mi defensa y obviamente, llamar a Ami era lo más lógico que podía hacer.

-Ami, han llegado unos documentos membretados con el nombre en él de una firma de abogados. –Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Proseguí. –Son por dos denuncias, abandono de hogar y tenencia de menores. –Un sollozo me acometió. -¿Qué haré, Ami, que haré?

-Tranquilizarte, eso es lo primero que harás. –Su voz calmada como siempre, me transmitía paz. –iré a tu casa en cuanto salga del trabajo y me mostrarás las cartas.

-Entonces te esperaré.

-Sí, hazlo, quiero verte y sentirte calmada.

Esa conversación con Ami, si bien en ese momento no me dijo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, fue de gran ayuda. Me acerqué a mi oficina y dejé todo el trabajo que faltaba terminar, encargado a mi asistente en el editorial. Quería tener la cabeza despejada, así que llamé a papá, que al estar en estado "jubilado" –Pero hace más cosas que uno que trabaja. –fue por mí a la oficina. No quiere darme el auto para que maneje, estando embarazada. Así que tras subir al auto, fui relatando a papá cada uno de los pormenores. No cambió en ningún momento su manera de manejar. Me sostuvo la mano y dijo "Cuentas conmigo y con tu madre para lo que sea". Esas palabras valieron mucho para mí en ese momento.

Ami no tardó demasiado en llegar. Con paciencia, revisó las notificaciones. Sonrió tras sacarse sus lentes.

-Tomaré el caso, Sere. Lo presentaremos en el bufet y le daremos cara.

-Eso me va a salir carísimo. –Le dije, sintiendo que el rubor subía a mi rostro. –Ya sabes, "Katsuji y asociados" no es una firma cualquiera.

-Si me hago cargo yo misma, pagarás la comisión que es de la firma pues yo no te cobraría mis servicios. Deja eso en mis manos.

-No hay nadie más, sólo tú, Ami. Tú eres la única en quien podría encomendar esta tarea.

-Gracias por la confianza, Sere, pero debo advertirte que no será fácil. Por lo que percibo, tu marido no quiere conciliar. -Esas palabras quedaron en mí como sombras al conocer la terrible noticia. Si "ÉL" no quería conciliar, era señal de peligro, yo lo conocía, sabía que nada ni nadie se resistía jamás a sus designios. En la época que estaba enamorada de él, lo escuchaba decir "Todo lo que deseo es posible, porque yo lo hago posible" ¡Y pensar que entonces eso me parecía digno de admiración y ahora me llenaba de miedo!.

-Quita esa cara y tenme un poco de confianza. Tu esposo puede tener dinero, poder y lo que sea, pero tú tienes algo que el no. -Y señaló su cabeza. -Esto… y mi deseo de ganar este caso. Nada me detendrá. -Con tono de firmeza mi amiga.

-Ami… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi caso?.-pregunto yo.

-Por dos razones. Primera, porque eres mi amiga y jamás dejaría que ese tirano fascista que tienes por marido te haga una injusticia como esta. -Yo le sonrío agradecida. -Y segundo, porque al darme cuenta de las proporciones internacionales que tomará tu caso, puedo vaticinar una terrible cobertura de los medios. En menos de dos meses será el caso más sonado de todo Japón y ganarlo me daría el prestigio que necesito para obtener algo por lo que he luchado desde hace años. Ser asociada del Bufet. -Mi amiga sonríe de lado. -Quiero ser la primera mujer asociada de "Katsuji y asociados" que no lleva el prepotente apellido de esa familia y dejarle claro al pedante niño mimado de Fye Katsuji que soy mejor que él por mis méritos propios. -El tono en que ha dicho eso Ami me asombra mucho, mas su puño apretado. Ella no suele ser así, siempre es dueña de sus nervios. No entiendo qué le pasa.

-Esas son tres cosas. Uno, por ser mi amiga; dos, la presidencia del bufet y tres, demostrarle tu supremacía al apuesto hijo de uno de los dueños. -Digo yo con leve tono de ironía.

-Jamás dije que era apuesto. –Respondió cortante Ami.

-No con palabras pero si con tu actitud… ¿Por qué lo es no?. -Pregunté yo.

-Serena, francamente tienes mejores cosas en que pensar que en la buena presencia de Fye Katsuji. –Molesta mi amiga. -Esto va a ser un camino largo, _"__Alea jacta est". -_Terminó diciendo la frase en latín que significa "La suerte está echada" y realmente sería una larga batalla. Pero Ami no se separó de mi lado en ningún momento, y por el contrario, nos unió más.

* * *

-Te mandé llamar porque supe que te designaron el caso Tsukino. –Ami, sentada en su fino sillón de cuero negro, sonreía con confianza. –Debo informarte, Thalassa, que supervisaré el caso personalmente.

Owen Thalassa, un hombre alto de complexión delgada, con un fino cabello de color azul, ojos azul verdosos, de unos 33 o 34 años, clavaba su mirada en Ami, mirada con una mezcla de recelo. No le gustaba como era que ella manejaba al equipo de abogados a su cargo. Se creía superior al resto, nadie sabía tanto como ella, en el bufet corría el rumor de que "La Reina de Hielo", como todos le llamaban, era capaz de recitar de memoria cada artículo, modificación y enmienda de la Constitución y más de alguno que dudó. -el mismo Owen una vez. -intentando ponerla a prueba se convenció de que era verdad. Mizuno san siempre hacía llamados de atención a su equipo, porque nunca se conformaba, quería lo mejor y el resto nunca llenaba esas expectativas.

Owen realmente estaba entusiasmado de poder ahora trabajar en Casos familiares. Pero la única sombra que apañaba ese estado de ánimo, era Mizuno. Ahora comprendía por qué Katsuji sama, no quiso mandarlo desde un inicio donde ese equipo. No lo entendió del todo, pero conforme fue pasando por todos los equipos de la firma, aprendió a conocer quién era realmente Mizuno. "La implacable". "La Reina del hielo". "La Mujer Maravilla". Y sin embargo, aún quería tenerle un poco de fe y guardaba cierto respeto mezclado con admiración para una mujer tan joven que era competente como el que más. Sin embargo, cuando pasó a trabajar en el equipo de Fye, que duró todo ese año, porque los procesos iban y venían, ganando él 4 casos de los 7 que tuvieron que liar, comprobó de manera concisa, el carácter de Mizuno. Cada vez que podía, y era casi siempre, se enzarzaba en una escaramuza de discusiones legales con Fye. Lo curioso es que no siempre estas discusiones las encabezaba ella, sin importarle que Fye Katsuji era el hijo de uno de los dueños de la firma y por tanto nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle, nadie, excepto "La Reina de Hielo". Y ahora que él trabajaba directamente con el equipo, vivía la realidad cara a cara. Pero en estos momentos… En estos precisos momentos quería dejar a Mizuno hablando sola.

-Sumimasen, Mizuno san, yo estuve revisando el caso, y me he dado cuenta que puedo hacerme totalmente cargo de este. No tengo ningún problema en encargarme…

-Bueno, Thalassa, tú no tendrás ningún problema, pero está decidido que seré yo quien tome el caso personalmente.

-Ya lo saben, supongo, los presidentes del bufet. –Con una actitud calmaba, pero que distaba mucho de la realidad, Owen respondió.

-Por supuesto, yo misma hablé con ellos y expliqué los motivos por los cuales he pedido el caso. Sin embargo –Ami hizo una pausa sacando una hoja del cajón, el cual contenía una lista de nombres y títulos. –Tú estarás a mi lado, Thalassa, trabajarás asistiéndome, y aunque sé que no es lo mismo que tomarlo tú solo, es una gran oportunidad para ti. Aprenderás mucho y quizá logres resarcir tus muy marcadas deficiencias en litigios de primer orden. –el joven de cabello azul la miró molesto. Realmente era terrible su maldita sinceridad. Ami tomó una lata alta de un cajón de su escritorio y la abrió. –De acuerdo a tu desempeño con este caso, podrás tener un caso propio de importancia más adelante. De momento, conténtate con el muy honroso título de mi asistente, el cual muchos desearían tener.

Owen no sabía cómo tomarlo. No sabía si esto era un golpe de suerte o una maldición. ¡Claro! Trabajaría directamente con Ami Mizuno, el llamado "Monstruo de los casos". Muchos lo envidiarían, más sin embargo…

-La verdad es que no sé qué decir. Yo no esperaba esto, Mizuno san. Podrás enterarte de que mi trabajo es realmente bueno, verás que mis resultados son tan positivos como lo fue cuando trabajé al lado de Fye Katsuji.

-Eso mismo es algo que yo determinaré. –Ami se llevó a los labios un chocolate relleno. –Ahora tenemos reunión con todo el equipo dentro de dos horas. Así que los espero en la sala de reuniones. –Ami le estira la hoja. -Necesitamos que vayas buscando estos libros y los cotejes con lo último de leyes familiares en Londres para que me hagas llegar un informe.

-No hay problema, Mizuno san, lo haré en estos momentos.

Owen salió desconcertado. Definitivamente no le gustaba todo aquello, pero quería cumplir bien con Mizuno. Si ella dejaba que se involucrara y aprobaba su manera de trabajar, podría ascender, sobre todo cuando Yamichika se estaba yendo a Hiroshima, a cargo de un bufet creado por él.

Alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de ese equipo.

Ami se quedó en su oficina revisando los informes que el resto del personal a su cargo le mandaban, pero su mente en esos momentos pensaba en su encuentro con Thalassa. Ese muchacho tenía carácter, pero… ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? No era como el idiota de Katsuji, que le respondía sin temor a sus pullas. No. Thalassa preguntó, era cierto, pero estaba segura de que bajo esa apariencia de resignación, él estaba molesto. Thalassa… Amigo, o al menos compañero de universidad de Katsuji, había pasado por todos los equipos en busca de experiencias diversas y así decidirse sobre qué tipo de casos debía dedicarse. Supo, obviamente, de los casos que él había ganado antes de que lo transfirieran a su equipo, y aunque no lo quiso aceptar en su momento, uno de esos casos que él gano, era bastante difícil y sin embargo, fue el regalo prometido a la firma.

-¿Por qué si le ha ido muy bien con el imbécil de Katsuji, quiere quedarse aquí?

Pero las respuestas no siempre se dan en el momento preciso, a veces tiende a tomar cuerpo antes de que salgan al aire.

-Me vas a tener que demostrar esa eficiencia, Thalassa, porque sino yo misma te dejaré anclado en tus aspiraciones. Debes demostrarme con qué clase de material estás hecho… Quiero saberlo.

Y tras estas palabras, Ami se apresuró a tener todo listo para su reunión.

* * *

-Lita, gracias por venir, a decir verdad no sé qué es mejor, si éste lila o éste rosado. –Había llamado a mi amiga para hacerle ver unas muestras de pintura.

-Pues creo que el lila esta perfecto, el rosado es muy de niña.

-Pero si será niña. –Repliqué.

-Que sea niña no significa que el rosa deba ser el color determinante. –Lita tomó entre sus manos unos adornos para el dormitorio de mi bebe. Sería mujer. –Estas cerámicas son de lujo.

-El indeseable quiere que mientras solucionemos todo el trámite de divorcio y estemos en juicio, usé la tarjeta. –Me senté sobre la nueva alfombra blanca. –No lo quise hacer ¿Sabes? Pero él habló con Ami, dice que tiene obligaciones que cumplir desde ahora y que no quiere estar fuera de ello. Ami me ha pedido que no complique la situación y acepte eso, por el bien del niño y que así evitamos el hecho de que se diga que estoy mal de la cabeza.

-Mal de la cabeza no estás, pero también creo que por más que él ande en Londres, no puedes impedir que quiera cumplir como padre.

-Eso me lo ha explicado Ami, y aunque no quiero tener nada que venga de él, hay cosas que están fuera de mis manos. –Suspiré. –Uno de sus abogados ha dicho a Ami que será necesario el examen de ADN.

-Eso es necesario, por más que tú y él sepan que Serenity es de él, esa acción es muy necesaria.

-Sí y ya ando enterada. Hay muchas cosas de este juicio que me abren los ojos a situaciones que ni enteraba estaba.

-Sere, me alegra verte tranquila, que haces las cosas tal y como Ami te aconseja. Ella sabe lo que hace, no la vayas a poner de malas, a veces tiendes a ser necia.

-No, Lita, ahora más que nunca en mi vida cumplo cada una de las reglas y normativas que Ami me pide. No es fácil, como sabes, no quiero tener nada que ver con el indeseable, pero Ami ya me explicó que el juez dictaminará la sentencia, justamente lo que sea mejor para mi hija, así que bajo esa premisa, debo dirigirme.

-Me parece entonces que estás tomando las cosas de mejor forma de cómo me las imaginaba. –Lita se acercó a la cuna blanca armada, colocando por dentro, la tira de almohadillas decoradas, que servían para que el bebe no se golpeara contra las barreras. –Has madurado, y aunque la experiencia que has tenido no ha sido fácil, es sorprendente ver que ahora te levantas sin pensar en el dolor, en la pena.

-Es que si lo hago, pero… Hay cosas que debo enfrentar, no sólo por el bien de mi bebe, que es lo que me levanta el ánimo, sino por mi propio bien. –Lita me tendió las manos mientras yo sonreía a mi pesar.

-Igual lo estás haciendo estupendo. Ami, por lo que nos ha contado a Mina y a mí, tiene todo el legajo necesario. Lo bueno es que ella ha decidido que atacar no es lo mejor, sino proseguir lo que se indique. Sólo atacará cuando él ataque en temas sobre tu "locura".

-Locuras. La locura más grande fue casarme con él, esa fue mi locura y mi perdición.

-Pero todo está resultando bien dentro de todos estos problemas. –Lita se puso de pie ayudándome a levantarme. –Vamos, tu mamá llama y cuando llegué, de la cocina salía un olorcillo agradable.

-Iba a hacer cupcakes, pero no sé al final preparó eso o no.

* * *

**Oficina de Asuntos Familiares, Municipalidad del distrito de Asahi, Tokio Japón.**

Estoy sentada en medio de este horrible lugar, que me hace sentir aún mas intimidada que nunca, frotando mis manos una con otra, como hago siempre que estoy nerviosa. Hoy es una más de las comparecencias que he tenido desde que comenzó el juicio. Ami dice que es la quinta pero a mí me han parecido eternas e interminables. Cierto que esto no es mas intimidante que otras oficinas de gobierno, pero a mí me parece horrible y todo el ambiente me produce una sensación espantosa, como si estuviera en la antesala del patíbulo.

Creo que la armonía del lugar la descompone mucho mi ex marido, sentado en la mesa al lado de la nuestra, junto a su séquito de abogados extranjeros y japoneses. De vez en cuando, su mirada azul fría y burlona se clava en mí, alza la ceja y sonríe de lado. Cierto que luego de todo el tiempo que ha pasado yo debería ser inmune a sus muestras de intimidación, pero no puedo evitar sentir el miedo y el escalofrío de terror recorrerme cuando me mira… tanto temo qué, usando su poder y sus influencias, pueda quitarme a mi hijo que no escucho siquiera a la mujer que habla interrogada por uno de sus abogados.

A mi lado derecho se haya el chico que ayuda a Ami en el caso. No lo conocía hasta este día, mi amiga siempre había estado sola en las comparecencias conmigo, pero hoy ha llevado a su asistente. El joven está buscando algo en unas carpetas y Ami tiene la mirada fija en la mujer que habla al frente.

-Haga favor de responder, Doctora Nobuaki, si desde su opinión, una persona en el estado mental de la acusada, sería propensa a los Desórdenes Mentales Severos. -inquiere el abogado de mi aún esposo. Esas últimas palabras me hacen salir de mi mutismo y darme cuenta de lo serio de la situación y del porqué del puño apretado de Ami.

-¡Objeción, Señoría! ¡El abogado demandante está dando por hecho situaciones que no se pueden comprobar sin los exámenes pertinentes!.-sale de su asiento mi amiga gritando y golpeando el puño en la mesa.

-Me permito recordar a la abogada de la defensa, que la doctora Nobuaki, tiene una licenciatura en Psiquiatría Clínica y una maestría en Detección de Trastornos Mentales, por tanto, su opinión profesional tiene todo el peso legar que el caso requiere. -Añade el hombre de traje gris.

-Objeción denegada. Tome asiento abogada. -Añade el hombre calvo con anteojos que tiene en sus manos la decisión de mi futuro. Ami se sienta de mala forma en su sitio.

-Doctora Mizuno, creo yo que es momento de utilizar la informa… -intenta alargarle su asistente a Ami una carpeta, pero mi amiga de improviso se la arrebata y la lanza sobre la mesa, furiosa.

-Ahora no, Thalassa. -Espeta terminante. En ese momento, yo miro al joven abogado y veo atravesar por sus pupilas una chispa de indignación primero y de rabia después ante la actitud de Ami. La voz del abogado de mi ex marido me llama de nuevo a la realidad.

-Por favor, Doctora, responda a la pregunta. -Insiste él. La mujer mayor que se ajusta sus anteojos antes de decir.

-Desde mi opinión profesional, una persona que tiene tendencia a la depresión, accesos de llanto prolongados, insomnio y delirio de persecución, es sumamente propensa a padecer desórdenes mentales severos como Esquizofrenia, Paranoia o trastorno de bipolaridad. -Explica esta. El abogado sonríe.

-¿Y en su opinión, una mujer con ese riesgo, puede criar en un ambiente sano y seguro a un infante recién nacido?

-No. Definitivamente, no. -Acaba la doctora y entonces comprendo mejor porqué mi amiga estaba tan molesta.

-No más preguntas, señor juez.-Termina el hombre.

-¿Quiere la defensa interrogar a la testigo?.-Pregunta el juez. El joven asistente de Ami la mira ansioso. Creo que quiere decirle algo, pero mi amiga lo ignora.

-No, señor juez. -Declina Ami.

-La sesión ha terminado. Nos reuniremos en dos semanas para la última comparecencia. -Termina el juez y el ambiente se relaja. Escucho muchos comentarios detrás de nosotros y miro hacia allí. No me había percatado de que había otras personas en el juicio. Un hombre obeso con rostro de pocos amigos se acerca a la mesa de Ami.

-Mizuno. Quiero hablar contigo ahora. -Dice con una voz que no me gusta nada.

-En un momento iré, Katsuji sama, antes debo…

-¡Ahora Mizuno! -ruge el tipo furioso. Ami frunce el ceño y lo sigue. Creo que es su jefe o alguno de los directores de su bufet.

-Fue un mal día… ¿Verdad?.-Le pregunto yo a su asistente cuando éste recoge algunas cosas de la mesa.

-Muy malo, Tsukino san. –Responde y me sonríe un poco a pesar de su evidente desconcierto.

-¿Por qué ese hombre está tan molesto con Ami?. -Sigo yo.

-Por muchos motivos, Tsukino san. Mizuno San tiene mucha presión de parte del bufet, pues su caso, el cual ha tomado proporciones extraordinarias desde que el embajador inglés se ha entrometido en él. Ahora no es un caso más, es "EL CASO", así que todos están pendientes de la firma para ver si la "Abogada Maravilla" puede con esto. -Termina él y noto cierta ironía y rabia en la forma como ha hablado de Ami. -Si me permite, creo que deberemos salir por una de las puertas traseras para evitar a la prensa. Venga conmigo. -Me ofrece él tomando el maletín. ¿Prensa? Me pregunto yo, cuando sigo al asistente de Ami… ¡Gran Kami! ¡En qué me he metido!...

* * *

-Fye, me puso en ridículo delante de todos, incluso delante de tu padre. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Owen bebía un vaso con Whisky en las rocas, sentado en unas bancas de madera de un bar conocido en Tokio.

-La guerra. –Fye bebía un Rusty Nail largo. Había salido a conversar con su amigo, porque lo vio suficientemente alterado como para beber algo, pero lo suficientemente controlado para no hacer destrozos.

-¿La guerra? Pues no sé cómo es que quiere guerra cuando yo le doy bandera blanca todo el tiempo.

-Entiende, esa chica te está probando, no es tonta, lo sabes bien, pareciera… pareciera que quiere saber hasta dónde llega tu limite.

-Entonces está demente. –Owen estrujó con sus manos la caja vacía de cigarros que Fye terminara. -¿Por qué me mandó a leer todos esos compendios políticos de leyes y normativas extranjeras si ella ya las conocía?

-Porque es fregada, jodida, quiere ganar ella sola, ser reconocida como la mejor y apañar al resto, sobre todo si ese resto tiene que ver conmigo…

-Yo creo que atraes a Mizuno hasta la locura…

- Claro, con lo irresistible que soy…

-Y creo que ella te atrae con la misma intensidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Retráctate, Thalassa! Mis gustos con respecto a las mujeres son bastante inalcanzables, no me metería con cualquiera.

-Y ella es una de esas mujeres inalcanzables, Fye. ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? Esa mujer es astuta como la serpiente, sabia como una sacerdotisa Shinto, fuerte y segura como un árbol, orgullosa como ella sola… gustos que siempre has buscado en las mujeres.

-En primera, me sorprende saber que en este poco tiempo a su lado, hayas logrado escanearla hasta ese punto. Ni una radiografía hubiera podido decirte eso, amigo. –Fye bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso y pidió una más. –Y por otro lado, esa mujer jamás me va a atraer en lo más mínimo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡Claro que lo digo! Y ahora, hazme el favor de dejar de decir tanta tontería junta, Owen, y cuéntame cómo fue eso que te quitó tus preciados mochis.

-¡Ni me hagas acordar! Todo empezó porque en una de las últimas juntas con el equipo, Rangiku sirvió café a todos y tostadas, pero a ella le llevó un plato con mochis rellenos. Todos agarraron uno, y cuando estiré mi mano, me dio un golpe. –Fye reía, divertido. –"Esos no son para ti". Bien, no le iba a rogar por un pastel de arroz, cuando se pueden comprar en la calle. Así que a los días llevé una bolsa con doce mochis rellenos.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Cuando entró a la oficina a pedirle a Sugita su informe, se acercó y dijo que esas cosas andaban prohibidas en la oficina. ¡Abrió la bolsa y se llevó una a la boca y dijo que ni se me ocurriera reclamarle!

-Así que a Mizuno le gusta los pastelillos tradicionales… ¿Quién lo diría? Le pondré uno como trampa. Habrá veneno dentro. –Ambos rieron de buena gana. –Vale, vale, sé que eso es demasiado, pero esa mujer me desquicia.

-No eres el único, pero tú no trabajas directo con ella, eso te libra bastante.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tú no te rindas, demuestra quien eres y ganarás mucho más. ¡Sorpréndela!

-Espero hacerlo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tanto es cierto que ella es amiga de la acusada?

-Pues tan cierto que habla con ella todos los días, almuerzan juntas y en fin… ya sabes, cosas de chicas. Mizuno no es una persona que hable mucho de su vida privada, pero tengo entendido por Rangiko, que son amigas desde la secundaría.

-Así que la "Reina de hielo" tenía amigos. ¡Mira tú lo que uno se llega a enterar! –Fye miró su reloj. –Creo que es hora de irnos ya, Owen, pero despreocúpate, sea lo que sea que ella haga, no podrá impedir que demuestres lo buen abogado que eres y que obtengas la plaza de Yamichika.

-Gracias a ti, Fye, por darme esperanzas.

-Te lo mereces, a demás, tú ganaste cuatro casos cuando andabas en mi equipo, y sabes que siempre te estaré agradecido por todo ese año dedicado a trabajar en esos casos.

-Que se puede hacer, si somos compañeros de carpeta y amigos de estudio.

-Y quién lo diría.

* * *

Ami abría su ordenador con la misma facilidad que siempre. Necesitaba revisar el correo, ya que uno de los abogados del "Indeseable" le citaba algunos asuntos que debían presentar antes del juicio. Era preferible cumplir con todo lo que la ley marcaba y ya luego ver si era necesario contraatacar. Le gustaba la soledad en esos momentos, pero necesitaba escuchar algo… Buscó entre sus CDs, vio a Tarja, que era una de sus cantantes favoritas de culto, y luego encontró el álbum EPICON de Globus y elige la canción "Preliator". Siempre le había gustado la música con coros en latín. La frase "PROTEGO SANCTUS CAUSA" se le hacía un himno de su carrera. Así que escogió esa de su repertorio y aprovechando lo noche que era, no le importaría a nadie que pusiera algo de volumen, ya que no quedaba nadie en el edificio a esas horas.

-Perfecto, parece que ellos creen que se quedarán con la niña y no será así. No lo voy a permitir. La niña se queda aquí.

-¿Hablando sola, Mizuno?

Ami retiró su rostro de la pantalla y recargado en la puerta se encontraba Fye, quien llevaba consigo una lata de cerveza en la mano.

-No deberías beber aquí, estás en el trabajo ¿Lo sabías?

-Si lo sé, pero es el trabajo de "Papi" también, como siempre sueles sacármelo en cara, así que aprovecharé un poco esta ventaja.

-Si quieres hacerlo, es tu problema, no me incumbe, pero si vas a beber y dejar tu conciencia por ahí, hazlo en tu cubículo. –Ami hablaba molesta, bastante seria. Fye se acercó a su escritorio. -¿No oíste? Vete a tu oficina y déjame en paz.

-No quiero hacerlo, Ami. –El solo hecho que la llamara por su nombre, la puso de muy mal humor. –Ami, Ami, Ami, demasiado lindo nombre para alguien como tú.

-¿Puedo saber qué quieres?

-Nada, no quiero nada.

Ami se levantó y tras dar un rodeo a su escritorio, encaró al rubio.

-Entonces sal de aquí, Katsuji, no necesito de tu presencia.

-¿Sabías qué… si ganas este caso, te van a proponer asociarte? –Ami abrió los ojos como platos. –Si, Mizuno, sí, lo harán, esa es la idea, mi padre no quiere soltarte ¿Y sabes qué? – Me alegraría mucho que no ganaras. Así dejarías de ser el centro de atención por tu brillante cerebro.

-Creo, Katsuji, que en realidad lo que no puedes ocultar es lo mucho que te corroe la envidia por no poder superarme. -Sigue ella con ese tono desafiante que hace rabiar tanto al chico.

Fye se acercó y con la yema de los dedos, rozó la mejilla de Ami lo cual provocó en esta una extraña sensación y sintió sus mejillas calientes. ¿Desde cuándo el irritante niño mimado la hacía sonrojarse? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas huir y empujar al rubio lejos de su lado, pero una extraña parálisis en todo su cuerpo la había dominado. Fye se colocó frente a ella y bajó sus dedos por su mejilla hasta rozar sus labios.

-Tienes razón Mizuno. Te Odio. ¿Y sabes que es lo que más odio de ti?... -Bajó su rostro hasta mirarla a los ojos, tanto que Ami podía sentir su loción y se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa y acalorada. -Que dentro de toda tu maldita arrogancia y altanería eres sumamente interesante. -Sus labios estaba a una peligrosa distancia y sus cuerpos muy cercanos. El cerebro de la abogada tardaba en enviar la orden a su cuerpo y se estaba sintiendo irremediablemente prisionera del momento, hasta que su muy entrenado sentido común la hizo reaccionar y empujó con sus manos lejos al hombre rubio.

-¡CALLATE!.-dijo mientras este trataba de equilibrarse para no caer pero no pudo evitar derramar la cerveza en el suelo.

-¡No lo haré! –Fye posó sus ojos por todo el rostro de ella. –¡Te crees única, capaz, el resto es basura a tu lado! pero a veces me pregunto qué tanto tú misma no te crees menos y esa misma inseguridad la cubres con tu comportamiento, cariño.

Ami enmudeció de repente. Su sistema se colgó por un momento. Sintió que entraba a un lugar infestado de minas.

-¿Sabes? Eres realmente interesante, pero lo serías más si no tuvieras ese tufillo de suficiencia que me molesta tanto. –Fye la soltó y se fue hacia la puerta. –Y otra cosa, consíguete una verdadera vida, una en dónde no tengas que mirar a las personas por sobre tu hombro. Si sigues así, jamás ningún hombre se fijará en ti por más bella que seas.

Al marcharse, Ami estrelló contra la puerta un florero de su escritorio.

-¡IMBÉCIL! –Ami observaba muy molesta el punto en donde había caído el florero. –Ganaré el caso de Serena, por ella y por mí, y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras, Katsuji "Dono".

* * *

-Sí, Serena, tranquila, aunque esto puede complicar las cosas, hay maneras de demostrar lo contrario.

-_Ami, el muy maldito de un modo u otro, ha comprado unos resultados que no son los verdaderos_. _Y lo peor de todo es que son de la misma terapista de la comparecencia._

-Todo lo que quieras, pero eso no va a dejar de demostrar otras cosas, así que deja esto en mis manos. En primera, vamos a necesitar hacerte un examen psicológico, los resultados hablarán por si solos.

_-Bien, dime todo lo que debo hacer y lo haré._

-Perfecto, Serena, pero ahora tengo una reunión importante, así que acabando aquí, paso por tu casa y te explicaré que es lo que haremos.

_-Arigatou, Ami. _

-No agradezcas, estamos juntas en esto ¿Lo olvidaste? Pero como es viernes, llama a las chicas, así me des estresó un momento, no ha sido una semana loca, ha sido un mes difícil.

_-No te preocupes. Les diré que vengan. Gracias Ami, un beso. _

Ami cerró la laptop con fuerza. La última jugada del indeseable había sido un as bajo la mesa. El tipo quería ganar, y no le importaba cómo, con tal de tener a la nena con él. Ami sabía que no podía pedir cosas como "No ver a la niña" y eso, porque había que proteger al menor, y hay derechos y obligaciones que ambos padres tenían que cumplir. Por ese lado no podía contraatacar. La niña, al nacer, tendría la doble nacionalidad. Habría que poner un régimen de visitas de acuerdo a situaciones laborales de ambos padres. Muchas cosas que, aunque eran trabajosas, podían llegar a buen puerto. Owen había conseguido unas modificaciones recientes en las leyes inglesas que servirían de mucho para el caso. Sin embargo, con todos estos líos que el indeseable estaba fabricando, necesitaría de mucho más ayuda por parte de Owen, que se concentrara exclusivamente del caso de Serena, ya que, hacía casi dos meses que le había encargado revisar otros casos del equipo. Aunque no lo haya querido aceptar, era gracias a Owen que el caso Yamamoto había avanzado bastante bien, pues Ami se había involucrado en el caso de Serena al grado de poner en riesgo el caso de la esposa del senador. Tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado y decirle que agradecía el tiempo que le había dedicado. Era lo mejor.

Ami salió de su oficina, un poco consternada por lo que estaría a punto de hacer, ya que ella, a las únicas personas que siempre felicitaba, era a su madre y a sus amigas. A ellas sí que podía darles todas las felicitaciones que se merecían, pero al resto… Sobre todo si ese resto, laboralmente, estaba a su par.

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los escritorios de los abogados a su cargo, se dio cuenta que nadie estaba en la sala. Al ver la hora, se dio cuenta que era por el horario de refrigerio. Pero cuando estaba saliendo, Owen Thalassa entraba con dos cajas de cartón ya armadas, una superpuesta en la otra.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, Thalassa, tengo que hablar contigo, verás… -Owen no se detuvo a hablar con ella, y siguió su camino hasta su cubículo. –Ahora es que necesito como nunca toda tu ayuda en el caso de Serena Tsukino, yo…

-Pues tendrás que decirle a alguien del equipo que lo haga, Mizuno San, porque yo ya no seguiré en el caso. –Owen comenzó a meter libros, agenda, lapiceras, en fin, artículos de escritorio en la caja.

-¡Oh vamos, Thalassa! El caso lo estamos viendo juntos, tú y yo.

-¡No! ¡El caso lo estás viendo tú y nada más que tú! Yo no pinto para nada. Así qué hazme el favor, que tengo prisa.

-¿Prisa? ¿Prisa? ¿A dónde vas? –Ami era ahora quien intentaba mantenerse calmada. –Thalassa, aguarda ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Owen se detuvo un momento a mirarla y sonrió. Tras mover la cabeza negativamente, comenzó a sacar de los cajones todas sus pertenencias.

-O... Owen. –Ami, con esto, cruzaba la línea invisible. –Owen, no entiendo qué es lo que pasa. ¿Puedes, por el gran Kami, decirme que ha ocurrido?

Owen sintió raro. ¿Mizuno lo llamó por su nombre? Definitivamente, ese día llovería para arriba, o un meteoro caería en plena ciudad, si es que no sucedían ambas cosas.

-¿Sabes? Te creí más sincera, más franca, no este juego que estás protagonizando. –Owen hablaba dolido.

-¡De qué hablas! Te juro que no sé nada, no entiendo qué está pasando. –Ami se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía delante. -¡Explícame, por favor!

-Katsuji sama quiere que me retire de la firma.

-¿Qué cosa has dicho? Eso es imposible ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Por lo visto, llegó ciertos comentarios a su despacho de lo mal que trabajo e investigo, de la nula ayuda que puedo ser bajo tu mando… y pues, no quiere pagarle a una nulidad como yo. ¿Contenta? ¿Eso responde tus dudas?

-Eso no es verdad… ¡No!

-¡Oh si! Si lo es.

-¿Y qué hay de Fye Katsuji?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Fye aquí? –Owen ordenaba lo que le quedaba en la segunda caja.

-¿No era acaso tu compañero de universidad.

-Más que eso, "Ami", Fye es mi mejor amigo desde el colegio. ¿Para qué te digo esto, si no te importa?

-Claro que me importa, él puede ayudarte…

-Ya lo hizo, habló con su padre para que regrese a su equipo de trabajo, y aunque Katsuji Sama aceptó por Fye, yo mismo no quiero aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por orgullo, Mizuno Ami, por orgullo es que no voy aceptar. –Owen colocó cinta de embalaje a su caja y tomando ambas, se colocó en el hombro el maletín de su laptop. –Quiero algo más que seguir siendo parte de un equipo, quiero mi propio equipo, y pese a que sé que aún me faltaba experiencia para tenerlo, al menos no iba a tardar tanto. Si acepto la ayuda de Fye, me enterraría yo mismo, porque ya no habría ninguna oportunidad que me asciendan y me den un equipo de trabajo. Por lo tanto –Owen caminó hasta la salida. –prefiero irme, aunque me crean un incompetente y demostrar en otros lados lo que valgo. –Owen se inclinó un poco. -Con tu permiso, me voy. ¡Suerte en los casos, Mizuno!

Ami, se quedó ahí sentada, en esa silla indiferente y negra, hasta que empezaron a llegar el resto de su equipo. Nunca le había importado las miradas llenas de sentimientos negativos que le lanzaban las personas. Pero esta vez todo parecía diferente, la gente comenzó a murmurar a su alrededor, a mirarla con ojos acusatorios, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó vislumbrar. A darse cuenta de lo ridícula que se veía ahí, con cierta dificultad se levantó y salió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues… Yo misma solucionaré esto, no necesito de nadie, ni de Thalassa ni de ninguno del equipo. –Pero por primera, desde que estaba en esa firma a cargo del equipo, se dio cuenta que ese cuento no se lo creía. Esta vez no.

* * *

-Chicas, odio a los hombres, son patéticos. –Ami hablaba con su lata de cerveza en mano, al igual que todas las chicas, menos yo, que bebía una malta, una de las pocas bebidas permitidas, que parecía ser una cerveza, sin serlo.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe? –Lita había llevado unos sushis roll y otras cosas por el estilo a casa de Serena para picar y se encontraba repartiéndolos en los platos de cada una. -¿Te habrás enamorado de uno que no te hace caso y por eso dices todo esto?

Mina le dio un codazo a Lita, que tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se tornó colorada.

-¡Gomen! No fue muy bueno de mi parte decir eso.

-Está bien, no es nada. –Ami picó uno de los rolls de su plato con los palillos. –Pero no, no me he enamorado de nadie. Sólo que los hombres me exasperan. Son de lo peor, no parecen ser de nuestra misma especie.

-Creo que lo que te sucede es que no encuentras a ese hombre que sea como tú. –Rei miraba a Ami de manera seria. –y al mismo tiempo opuesto a ti, que te complemente y suplemente, como esa vez dijiste, "que te llene por completo".

-Es que en general… Mejor cambiemos de tema, no ha sido fácil este tiempo.

-Se te nota cansada y ojerosa, con la piel seca. -Mina, agradablemente, tomó las manos de Ami entre las suyas y les echó una mirada. –Tus manos y uñas siempre perfectas, hoy lucen roídas y sin cuidar. Eso me dice que no te estás dando un tiempo para nada.

-Cuando sienta que mi tiempo se regulariza, volveré a que me engrían, debo reconocer que por ahora eso no lo merezco.

-¿Por qué esos sentimientos? –Hablé al sentirme culpable. Ami se estaba esforzando mucho en mi caso y las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Había solicitado que la psicóloga de la corte me hiciera los exámenes necesarios para demostrar lo contrario, y había estado investigando otras maneras de no permitir al indeseable que obtuviera la custodia por los alegatos que declaró. –Mereces un descanso, Ami.

-No Serena, quiero acabar con todo esto antes de que Serenity cumpla un año. Lo bueno es que aún te queda dos semanas para dar a luz.

-Así es, Rei ¿Me acompañarás a caminar todo el día anterior? Así es más rápido que dé a luz.

-¡Jajaja! Si, ya había escuchado hablar de ese mito sobre las embarazadas y por lo visto es verdad, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.

-Serenity será la nena con más suerte en el mundo, dos abuelos que la adorarán, tías que ya le han comprado el ajuar completo y una madre que lucha por tenerla. Y del otro lado, un indeseable que igual quiere tenerla a su lado. –Los ojos de Lita brillaban.

-Serenity tendrá buena estrella y lo mejor, es que tendrá como guía de sus primeros pasos de vida a su tía Rei. –Mina se rió de buena gana. -¿Por qué la inscribirás en el jardín de infancia de Rei, cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí, Mina. –Rei se me adelantó, respondiendo ella. –Con Serena no aprendería ni a pedir ir al baño.

-¡Oye! No me hagas quedar como una madre incompetente. –Todas rieron, aunque me di cuenta que Ami estaba lejana. -¿Saben? Hay cosas que siento que me pasan, es como… como que desde que supe que sería mamá, las cosas me resultan bien.

-Era una broma, Serena, sólo una broma, la niña tiene a una buena madre al lado. –Ami sonrió. –Tu hija sentirá orgullo por tenerte como madre.

-Gracias, Ami, chicas, no saben cuánto les agradezco cada apoyo que me dan.

-No es nada, todas estamos juntas como debió ser siempre. –Mina se llevó a la boca un maki Sushi. –Lita, esto es buenísimo.

-Lo sé, cariño, todo lo que hago, lo hago bien…

-¡Uy! Cuidado con el ego, no se vaya a desinflar después.

De pronto, Ami se puso de pie.

-Chica, lo siento, debo irme… Debo hacer algo. Las llamo ¿Sí?

-¿A dónde vas? –Rei le lanzó la pregunta, preocupada.

-Debo inflar el ego de alguien, y no es el mío, si no de alguien más.

Y tras salir corriendo, oímos a los pocos segundos, el encendido de su auto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Mina. –No parecía Ami.

-Al contrario, esa era Ami más que nunca. –Y miré a Rei, quien me sonrió. –Mejor sigamos con esto, seguro cualquier cosa, Ami nos avisa.

-Seguro. –Y la reunión con las chicas se acabó cuando Mina y Lita colocaron sobre la mesilla de noche, una foto de la virgen niña María en el cuarto de Serenity.

* * *

-Tiene que estar aquí. –Ami buscaba en los archivos de los empleados, de manera rápida, el Curriculum de Thalassa. –¡Onegai!

Ami había ido a la oficina y llamó al celular de Katsuji Sama. Desde ahí, le explicó muchas cosas, entre ellas el desempeño de Owen y lo mucho que la había ayudado. El Padre de Fye reconoció que tras al inicio de escuchar todas las quejas de Mizuno, había sido verdad. Pero Ami, con humildad, confesó que había exagerado muchas cosas, sobre todo al inicio, porque no quería que alguien le hiciera sombra. Que reconocía su egoísmo y que su sentimiento de autosuficiencia, la había llevado a cometer un error, no sólo con Owen Thalassa, sino con el equipo completo. Que tenía que admitir que no siempre se puede con todo y que de eso se trataba el tener un equipo.

Katsuji Sama, al otro lado de la línea, sonreía ambiguamente, sobre todo cuando escuchó a Ami pedirle que "Necesitaba" a Thalassa de nuevo en el equipo, y que si lo podía contactar. Pero él, Katsuji Sama, fue enérgico en ese asunto: Sí lo quería de vuelta, ella era quién se haría cargo de hacerlo volver. Así de fácil. Así que ahora se encontraba revisando en los archivos de los empleados, el Curriculum de Thalassa, pues Recursos humanos estaba cerrado.

-Lo que haré no lo he hecho por nadie, ni creo que lo volvería a hacer… Pero sé que me he portado como una idiota, así qué… Gran Kami, necesito encontrarlo.

-¿Necesitas encontrar qué?

Ami se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Fye Katsuji. Esta vez, Katsuji estaba muy bien vestido, con el traje ordenado y correcto de color negro y la corbata color escarlata, sin ninguna bebida de por medio. Este sonreía.

-¡Felicitaciones! Ya me enteré que ganaste el caso en el que involucraban a esos obreros en lo del lavado de dinero de esa empresa americana. –Ami, al decirlo, se dio media vuelta y siguió buscando en los archivos.

-Gracias, gané el caso limpiamente. Pero eso que importa ahora. –Fye caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al archivero. –No me digas ¿Qué ficha estás buscando?

-No es tu problema, aléjate, quieres, no me hagas perder tiempo.

-Por lo que veo, buscar el Curriculum Vitae de mi amigo Owen ¿O no? –Ami lo encaró y le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira. –No pierdas el tiempo, Mizuno, ahí no lo encontrarás.

-¿Por qué no? Todos los postulantes al empleo tienen que traer su Curriculum.

-Cierto, pero hablamos de Owen. Mi padre revisó su Curriculum él mismo y lo contrató inmediatamente, así que en las fichas comunes no lo hallarás.

-¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! –De mala gana, Ami colocó las fichas y los documentos en el cajón. –Tendré que llamar a información para pedir la dirección.

-No te la darán, te advierto.

-¿Por qué? Normalmente si necesito encontrar algo o alguien, en informes tienen todos esos datos.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, normalmente, pero en el caso de la familia Thalassa… ellos no van al rubro de normales. –Fye se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. -No debería hacerlo, pero… como es mi amigo, te daré la dirección de su casa.

-¿Harías eso? –Ami lo miraba inquiridoramente.

-Sí, pero porque es él. Toma. –Fye le tendió una tarjeta. –Esa es la dirección de su casa, y lo bueno es que he hablado con él hace un momento y me espera, así qué… si quieres adelántate tú, habla con él y ya luego me reúno con mi amigo. Está en tus manos convencerlo.

-Me siento mal por lo que pasó, de verás… no fue esa mi intención.

-Ya, ya, eso díselo a él. Es a Owen a quien tienes que convencer que vuelva, no a mí.

-Gracias, Katsuji. -Acabó ella sonriendo e impulsivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico rubio. Ante este extraño gesto de la "Reina de Hielo", Fye se tocó la mejilla y le sonrío, pero preocupado por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se levantó fingiendo que no le había importado y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No es nada, espero que sepas como convencerlo, Owen es orgulloso, no como tú o yo, que somos extremistas en ese tema, pero lo es a su modo. –Fye se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. –Nos vemos, Mizuno.

* * *

Ami llegó a una bifurcación en medio del camino. Era una suerte contar con el celular de todos los de la empresa, pues pudo llamar a Fye y preguntarle si no era una emboscada aquella dirección. Tras oír la risa del hombre al otro lado de la línea, y jurarle que esa era la dirección correcta, siguió su camino, tal como Fye le había dicho. "_Cuando llegues a la bifurcación, anda a la derecha, pues si vas a la izquierda, llegarás a un lago precioso, pero que no te servirá de mucho, al menos que quieras ahogarte en él."_ Y así lo hizo, fue hacía la izquierda, y el camino se convirtió en una empinada dónde sólo podía pasar un auto y medio.

-Esperaré a que acepte volver, para luego vengarme por esta subida.

Tras llegar, se topó con una casa ¡Y qué casa!. Era una mansión enorme, con muchos árboles de cerezo y de otros tipos alrededor. Al bajar del auto, se dio cuenta de le hermosa vista que tenía en frente: La luna llena imponente, un lago precioso debajo y un puente que unía el otro extremo, dónde habían unos escalones. Era una imagen que sus retinas guardarían por siempre.

Tras tocar el timbre, un mayordomo mayor, con guantes blancos, la hizo pasar a un saloncito. Le dijeron que anunciarían su llegada al Sr. Thalassa.

Ese saloncito hubiera sido la delicia de sus amigas y de ella misma. ¡La cantidad de libros que había ahí era magnifico! Un piano lineal en una esquina y un violín fuera de su estuche. Partituras en la mesa.

-Scherzo Tarantella, debe ser alguien que toca con habilidad el violín.

-Buenas noches, Mizuno san, aunque no suene cortés ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ami se sintió cortada al verse descubierta por Owen.

-Sumimasen. Llámame Ami, por favor. –Empezó ella. Owen asintió.

-Supongo que tú me llamarás usando mi nombre de pila. Toma asiento. ¿Deseas tomar algo? ¿Té, mate, agua, soda? No sé.

-No, de verás, gracias. Vengo aquí por otro motivo. –Ami suspiró antes de continuar. –Disculpa la franqueza pero… Tú no necesitas trabajar, por lo que veo.

-Necesitar… necesitar por dinero, no. –Owen hizo una pausa. –Necesitar por sentirme útil, sí. Amo la profesión que elegí, Ami, tanto como tú la amas y la vives. Por eso quiero trabajar.

-Ya veo. Yo… escucha, esto no es fácil para alguien como yo y sé que lo sabes. Verás… cometí un error muy grande al menospreciar tu trabajo delante de los demás y hacer ver que no estabas a la altura de la firma. Yo… de verdad lo siento Owen, y quiero pedirte que regreses.

Pero Owen sonreía y se limitaba a mover la cabeza de manera negativa.

-No, Ami, yo no regreso ahí. Voy a esperar la oportunidad de encontrar otra firma que me acoja. Yo quedé como un tonto en "Katsuji y Asociados" así qué…

-Escúchame, no es así. Yo… Yo ya he aclarado las cosas con Katsuji Sama y por eso estoy aquí esta noche. ¡Quiero que vuelvas a la firma! Prometo que las cosas mejorarán, no sólo para ti, si no con todos, y, y pues, tendrás la oportunidad de ascenso que buscas, te avalaré…

-No, Ami, pues no quiero que me avales en eso sólo porque crees que así redimidas tu actitud. Quiero que me avales, como lo hizo el resto, porque verdaderamente crees que mi trabajo es bueno. Si no es así… Pues no lo quiero.

-Sabes que no estoy haciendo esto porque seas malo, al contrario, lo hago porque eres bueno en lo que haces, muy bueno.

-No hay manera.

-¿Aumento de salario? ¿Un auto?

-¿Para qué quiero yo un auto nuevo o un aumento de salario, si en realidad eso no lo necesito como una condición para volver? Sé que el sueldo subirá de por sí cuando ascienda, pero por ahora, un sueldo mayor sólo por volver no es una motivación real para mí.

-Dime entonces que quieres. –Ami se acercó dónde Owen y juntó sus manos -¡ONEGAI SHIMASU!

-Hay algo que realmente quiero y que si deseas que vuelva, tendrás que cumplir.

-Lo que sea que quieras. ¿Qué es?

-Pues… Quiero encontrar todos los días seis mochis en mi escritorio. Con eso, vuelvo.

-¿Sólo eso? –Ami puso cara divertida. -¡Hecho! Entonces ¿Hasta el lunes?

-Hasta el lunes, Doctora Mizuno.

-Hasta el lunes, Doctor Thalassa. ¡Buenas noches!

-Por cierto ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? –Owen caminaba al lado de Ami, acompañándola a la puerta.

-Fye Katsuji.

-No me digas que lo buscaste por mi dirección de casa.

-En realidad, él me supo encontrar. –Fue la respuesta escueta de Ami.

-Ya veo. Creo en cierto modo ustedes pueden entenderse bien.

-¡Jamás! Menos un hijo de papi como él.

-¡Ami!

-Vale, tienes razón, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo.

-Así es. –Owen sonreía.

-Es sólo que me saca de mis casillas, es tan irritable.

-Creo que lo que pasa es que la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro es tan intensa, que los hace reaccionar así.

-Sí, es que… ¡Un momento! ¿De qué atracción estás hablando? No hay atracción de ningún tipo. ¡Nos detestamos!

-Sí, sí, algo parecido dice él.

-Pues que bueno, al menos en algo andábamos de acuerdo. –Ami besó la mejilla de Owen. –Nos vemos.

Y Ami salió convencida, de que hay situaciones muy gratificantes.

* * *

_-¿Qué tal tu regreso, Owen? ¿Todo bien ya con la reina del hielo? –_Fye llamó del directo a su amigo. Ya llevaba tres días de regreso, pero por motivos de un viaje de trabajo, Fye no pudo hablar con él.

-Pues bien, luego de ponerme de acuerdo con Ami, pues ahora las cosas andan sobre ruedas. Ahora a todo el equipo trata bien, y ya no ha vuelto a decir cosas como "¿Acaso no saben trabajar? ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola?" La verdad es que ahora anda bastante tranquila y estamos trabajando juntos el caso de Tsukino y de otros del equipo. Ami está más que dispuesta a cambiar por el bien de todos y el de ella misma. Es más, te diré que incluso el ambiente es mucho más agradable ahora.

-_Me alegra por ti. ¿Ahora es Ami, entonces? ¿Ya no Mizuno? –_En su voz se podía escuchar la sorpresa y desencanto.

-Así es, me pidió que la llamase por su nombre y ella ahora me llama igualmente por el mío. Hemos dejado de lado las formalidades.

-_Pues si les parece bien a ambos todos estos cambios, no le veo lo malo. _

-Mejor es como estamos ahora, sobre todo por lo que no sabes. –Owen cambió de voz a una de satisfacción. -Me presentó a todos como su segundo al mando, que cualquier duda o consulta, podían contar conmigo, pero que recordaran que con el caso de Tsukino a ciernes, pues que esperaba que ellos pudieran solos con sus casos.

-¡_ALELUYA! Eso es algo que difícilmente alguien pueda saber si no se está uno presente y dudo que alguna vez me toque estar en alguna reunión en donde Mizuno se vuelva un pan de Dios con todos. _

-Bien, amigo, tengo trabajo y espero un fax urgente de Londres ¿Almorzamos juntos?

_-Excelente, así te cuento las últimas novedades de mi padre y una que otra cosa del caso nuevo que me toca defender. Si estuvieras en mi equipo de trabajo, seguro que le encontrabas el "algo" que nos hace falta para alegar. _

-Yo puedo checarlo en un momento que tenga libre, de todas maneras, siempre es mejor un par de ojos más ¿No crees? Por lo demás, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-_Nos vemos._

* * *

Ami había ido a visitarme, tendría que volver a compadecer en la audiencia y yo la verdad no andaba muy feliz de hacerlo con mi panza súper gigante. A demás, yo sabía que el indeseable estaría de nuevo en la corte. No había faltado ni una vez, y no le importaba gastar millonadas con tal de estar presente. Pasajes, alojamientos, todo…

-Serena, todo estará bien, verás que las cosas ahora son muy diferentes de las de antes. –Ami andaba con su traje correcto en color azul marino.

-Yo lo sé, confió en ti, pero… tengo miedo, aquella vez no estuvimos muy bien…

-Lo sé, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, Sere, te lo demostraré.

-¿Cuándo es? –Mordí de manera insistente mi lapicero nuevo de Parker, que mi papá me había regalado hace poco.

-Será el jueves. Pide permiso de una vez. –Ami se abalanzó sobre mí y me quitó el clásico lapicero. –Es más, Sere, creo que deberías ya estar tomando tu descanso pre-natal ¿No crees? No quiero que mi sobrina viva tensiones que no pueda lidiar estando en esa panza.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que cuando nazca Serenity, juntar el pre y post, así paso más tiempo con ella. Mamá me dijo que eso es lo mejor y ya luego con calma busco una niñera, porque no puede ni debo cargarle el trabajo a mamá.

-Comprendo. Pero sabes que aunque tu trabajo no es activo, si es estresante, y eso no es bueno para nadie y menos en estos momentos con el juicio en ciernes. –Ami me robó un mochi de fresa y lo comía con deleite. -Trataré de pasar por ti ese día a tu oficina, para irnos juntas ¿Vale?

-Perfecto. Gracias, Ami, por cuidar de mí siempre. –La abracé con cariño. –Más ahora, desde que te has vuelto mi abogada, te preocupas de cada detalle, que todo lo que necesitamos se cumpla, que no nos falte nada, ni siquiera un dichoso recibo de sueldo. Te encargaste de inscribirme en el seguro de la clínica para que mi atención y la de Serenity fueran mejores y así tener más que ganar con respecto al cuidado que le brindo a mi hija desde el embarazo.

-No agradezcas, somos amigas, y las amigas nos tenemos una a la otra. –Ami sonrió y de pronto su rostro se tornó luminoso. –Serena ¿Tendrás más mochis?

-Sí, claro, mamá hizo muchos ¿quieres que te haga un paquete?

-Te lo agradecería infinitamente, necesito seis para Owen.

-¿Owen? ¿Quién es? –Pregunté intrigada. ¿Ami hablando de un chico?

-Es uno de los abogados de mi equipo. Es más, te deber haber fijado en él en las audiencias, es el chico de cabellos azules que se sienta detrás de nosotras.

-¿Tu asistente? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, aunque en realidad, no era mi asistente, como te acabo de decir, es un abogado como yo, sólo que está dentro de mi equipo de trabajo y él estaba asignado en un inicio a seguir el caso sin mí.

-Ya veo…

-Y yo la luché para hacerme totalmente cargo de tu caso, sólo que… es una historia muy larga y de la cual me avergüenzo. Pero bueno… Es para él.

-No hay problema. –Metí más mochis en el paquete. –aquí hay para ambos, ya sé que son tus favoritos y ahora sé que a ese muchacho le gustan igual.

-Gracias, Sere, te lo agradezco, ahora yo también me llevaré. ¡Jajaja! Thalassa no será el único que coma Mochis hoy.

-Por eso eres mi Ami.

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? –Había sonado a niña la frase tal y como se la dije.

-Porque cuando muestras esa faceta, me recuerdas a la Ami de la secundaría, eso es todo. –Dije con sinceridad. Ami me sonrió.

-Gracias por el cumplido. –Y estiró su brazo con el vaso,

Y chocamos nuestros vasos con té verde y limón, sellando un pacto silencioso de que todo iría mejor.

* * *

_-Owen, disculpa por llamarte insistentemente, pero necesito pedirte un favor urgente. –Ami hablaba en voz baja desde el otro lado de la línea._

-Dime, Ami, en que puedo ayudarte.

_-Sigo en casa de Yamamoto San y estoy procesando una información importante. Estoy con la psicóloga, quien sigue con los niños. –Ami luego habló mucho más bajo. –Es una psicóloga mandada por el mismo senador Yamamoto, y debo cuidar que no se pase de lista._

-No te preocupes, comprendo que debas estar ahí. ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Tengo el legajo de Serena Tsukino conmigo, así que eso no me preocupa, porque me encargo yo de llevarlo hoy a la comparecencia; pero quedé en recogerla de su trabajo y almorzar juntas antes de ir al juzgado. He estado llamándola a su celular pero no contesta y tampoco llamando a la central. ¿Podrías recogerla y llevarla al juzgado? Ya nos encontramos allá.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo puedo ir por ella. ¿Dónde queda la sucursal en dónde trabaja?

-¿Conoces la torre niinokodansha? En Kyodashi Jyuu.

-Si conozco.

-Bien, en la recepción preguntas por Usagi Tsukino, ya que la conocen por su primer nombre.

-Vale, no te preocupes, la llevó a comer algo antes y nos vemos en el juicio.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, cualquier cosa pasamos facturas.

-No te preocupes por eso, nos vemos y que todo salga bien con Yamamoto.

-Arigatou, Owen.

Owen se dio cuenta de la hora, y revisó la agenda para grabar el celular de Tsukino, lo mismo que el número de la central de su centro de labores y tomó su maletín. Llegó a su auto y activó el bluetooth en el mismo y comenzó a intentar comunicarse con Tsukino a su celular, pero no había respuesta. Luego, cuando llamó a la central, una grabadora de la compañía de teléfonos, decía que habían sufrido una caída en la señal y que estaban solucionando el problema, así que el abogado fue directo al trabajo de ella.

Owen había estado revisando el expediente completo de Tsukino desde su regreso, en buenos términos, con Ami. Se enteró (Por fin) que no era una profesional del montón. Había estudiado en la misma universidad que Ami, y que él y Fye, sólo que unos tres años después que él. Carrera de literatura, primeros puestos en la universidad, fue inmediatamente contratada, luego de sus prácticas, por la misma casa editorial, la inglesa Bloomsbury, con sede en Tokio. Trabajó y luego fue trasladada a la casa principal, cuando ya se había casado con el que la había demandado. No sólo era editora, escribía y había participado a lo largo de su vida como estudiante, en concursos de novela y narrativa, y representó a su facultad en un evento sobre literatura. Llevó un curso de pedagogía, con lo cual podía enseñar y dar cátedras en su especialidad en la universidad. Así que, no era para nada una improvisada.

-Sería difícil que Ami tuviera amistades por debajo de la media. –Owen sonrió. Hasta ese momento, él no había tenido el placer de conversar con ella y no tenía ni idea de cómo era realmente.

* * *

Toda la mañana me había sentido indispuesta. No sabía si se debía al nerviosismo natural por la comparecencia, pero desde que me desperté, me dolía el cuerpo.

Fui al trabajo, porque no podía tomarme el día libre, tenía que checar la línea editorial y aprobar algunos artículos antes de su impresión. Luego de eso podía irme, así que ese día ingresé a mi trabajo a las 5:30 am. Avancé mucho todo ese tiempo, pero seguía sintiéndome rara. La cintura me dolía, no encontraba una posición cómoda y sólo quería que el día acabara pronto.

Ese día cayó la señal de móviles en el distrito de Kyodashi Jyuu, y por cuestiones de reparaciones en la línea de teléfonos, no funcionaban ni los directos. Ami iría, así que con esfuerzo, pedí que si alguien solicitara por mí, por favor, que lo hicieran subir directamente. Así que avancé algunas cosas más del trabajo, en la espera de Ami. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en que ya no daba más. Y supe darme cuenta que de ese día no pasaba, ese día tendría a mi bebe en mis brazos. Sólo que al aceptar esta situación, no tardé ni un momento en romper la fuente. Si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento, tocaban a mi puerta, y en vez de un adelante, escucharon un grito de sorpresa. El muchacho de cabellos azules, quién yo erróneamente confundí como el asistente de Ami, estaba delante de mí. Que expresión habrá visto en mi rostro, que se acercó nervioso.

-La llevaré ya mismo al hospital.

-He roto la fuente. –Dije por todo, entre atemorizada y con dolor. La vergüenza en ese momento se había ido por algún lado.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, haga un esfuerzo hasta el ascensor, mi auto no está lejos del ascensor, en el sótano, así que saldremos rápido. –Tomó mis manos y me ayudó a caminar. Llegamos al ascensor y se me hizo eterna la espera y luego llegar al sótano.

Cuando llegamos dónde seguridad, yo misma avalé que me iba con Señor Thalassa y que entregaran el pase que le habían dado en recepción. Pero igual nos hicieron esperara para entregarle su documento de identidad. ¡Listo! Ya estaba lista para traer a mi niña al mundo.

Trataba de mantener la calma, recordando las clases de pre-natal, aquellas que iba religiosamente, acompañada por Rei. Sentí que se me nublaba la vista y sentía el pecho helado.

-Lo hará bien ¡Ya verá! Traerá a una niña saludable y hermosa a este mundo.

-Gracias, pero no sabe que dolor se siente, es ¡horrible! No tengo como describir lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Eso es algo nunca sabremos comprobar los hombres, pero eso demuestra lo realmente fuerte que son las mujeres, llevar a un niño nueve meses en su vientre… es un milagroso maravilloso. –En ese momento, Owen conversaba con voz suave, y ahora puedo decir que lo hacía para que me distrajera y no pensara en el parto que me tocaría tener. Luego puso un CD de música clásica, "El romance de Carmen" ópera de Verdi. -¿Le gusta la música clásica?

-Sí, muchas gracias. –Me sentía un poco agitada y rezaba para que el gran Kami me hiciera padecer lo menos posible. No sé en qué momentos llegamos, pero no dejó que me preocupara por nada. Cuando apareció de nuevo, había un enfermero con una silla de ruedas. Me subieron en ella y me trasladaron a las instalaciones. Él seguía a mi lado.

-Señora, tiene que llenar estos formularios y su esposo otros tantos. –Iba a responder pero Owen se adelantó.

-No se preocupe, lleno lo que deba de llenar.

-¿No será problema? –Pregunté preocupada.

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar. Llene todo lo que le pidan en esa ficha, que lo que debo llenar yo son otros formularios, ya sabe, toda la parte económica. –Asentí con la cabeza. –Voy a llamar a Ami para avisarle que está en el hospital y que le avise a sus padres.

-Un favor, pida qué él no venga, al menos que si quiere ver a la niña, que lo haga sin que yo lo sepa. –Apreté su mano con ansiedad.

-¿Por su esposo?

-Por el indeseable. –Sonreí. –Sí, por mi esposo. No puedo negar que la vea, pero… yo no quiero verlo a él.

-Intentaré ver que se puede hacer. –Pero en esos momentos llegó una enfermera entrada en años. –¿Ya es hora?

-Debo llevarla a la sala de inducción. Vamos a empezar los preparativos para el parto. Señora, tranquila, confíe en nosotros.

-Gracias por la ayuda, se lo agradezco mucho.

-No agradezca nada, yo me encargo del resto. –Y tomó mi mano nuevamente, para dejarme ir.

* * *

-Es una belleza de bebe. –Ikuko abrazaba a Ami mientras veían a Serenity en los cuneros. –Aún no puedo determinar a quién se parece, ni ver el color de sus ojos hasta que no los abra, pero ya me gusta saber que está sana y con nosotros.

-Así es, no se puede saber, pero tenemos el consuelo de que el indeseable, al menos, no es un estropajo de hombre.

-Ami, anda con el muchacho, dile que puede retirarse a casa, ya le agradecí por toda su ayuda y ya le dije que puede irse a descansar a casa. Ya viste que hasta Kenji va ha ido a casa para descansar y luego poder verlas a ambas.

-No se preocupe, hablaré con él. Por cierto, las chicas están en camino, todas vienen a ver a Serenity, saben que Serena no recibirá visitas hoy, pero ya sabe usted, como todas estamos metidas hasta el fondo con el embarazo de Sere.

-Gracias hija. Mejor me voy un momento a la cafetería y así aprovechas en hablarle.

-Vaya no más, Señora Ikuko. –Luego de que la mujer mayor se retirara, Ami no tuvo que esperar en acercarse a Owen. Éste se acercaba a la gran ventana a ver a la nena.

-Es tan chiquita y se le nota tan frágil. –Owen ladeaba la cabeza. –Da hasta nervios de tenerla en brazos y al mismo tiempo tengo ganas de sostenerla.

-Creo que eso pasa con la mayoría. –Ami se acercó a la ventana un poco más, al ver como las enfermeras entraban a checar en los cuneros. -Gracias por avisarme, pude suspender el juicio a tiempo y hablar con el "Indeseable" para que viniera a ver a la niña sin molestar a Serena. Es un derecho que no le podemos negar.

-Me sorprendió ver como se desarmó al verla.

-Entiende, es el Padre, y aunque no ha podido estar en todo el proceso del embarazo de Sere, no significa que no sienta cosas por la niña.

-¡Si hasta yo siento emoción sin tener ningún vinculo con ellas! No sé si sea factible, pero si se da la oportunidad, mañana vendré a ver a Tsukino San, traeré algún presente por la niña.

-Me parece genial que vengas, Owen. Mañana podemos venir juntos, pero creo que es bastante tarde y deberías ir a descansar ya.

-Sí, sí, es lo mejor, creo que estoy incomodando a la familia. –Owen rió un poco nervioso. –Nos vemos mañana, Ami.

Owen se despidió educadamente de ella, cuando Rei, Lita y Mina entraban todas juntas con un arreglo floral y una gran caja blanca.

-Buenas noches, Ami. –Saludó con un abrazo elocuente Mina.

-Hola chicas, les presento a Thalassa Owen San. –Presentó Ami. –Un amigo de la firma y parte de mi equipo de trabajo.

-¡Oh! Tú eres quien trajo a Serena, entonces. –Afirmó Lita.

-Así es, un gusto de conocer a las amigas de Ami.

-Owen, ellas son Mina, Lita y Rei. Mina y Lita son editoras, como Serena, ellas van a declarar en el juicio, ya que ellas trataron más cercanamente al marido de Serena cuando se conocieron. –Explicó la abogada. –Y ella es Rei, una amiga de Serena y mía desde la secundaría. Ella trabaja como profesora de preescolar.

-Un gusto, cuando Ami nos avisó que Serena estaba en buenas manos, no podía imaginarme exactamente a qué se refería. –Rei estiró su mano. –Gracias por haber estado con Serena y actuar rápido.

-No agradezcan, no es nada, otra persona lo hubiera hecho en mi lugar. Bueno, Ami, nos vemos mañana y ya me cuentas para cuando pasa el juicio ahora.-Y Owen, respetuosamente, se inclinó. -Konbanwa, Mina San.

Cuando la sombra de Owen se hubo retirado completamente, las chicas, se olvidaron para que habían ido a ese lugar.

-Ami, Ami, Ami ¿Y ese bombón guapísimo? –Preguntó Mina.

-¿Bombón? –Ami rió con ganas. –Es sólo Owen.

-Ya, claro, ya sabemos que es Owen, pero no puedes negar lo guapo que es. –Lita miraba a Ami con cara pícara.

-Pues nunca me había puesto a pensar si era guapo o no… a decir verdad, lo es, sí, y muy inteligente.

-¿Ami hablando de ese modo de un chico? –Rei hizo un gesto con los labios y los ojos. –Eso es sorprendente.

-¡Ay, chicas! Owen es solo un amigo, y eso se los puedo decir con total seguridad.

-Eso dicen todos al inicio. –Contestó Rei.

-Claro, porque eso lo hiciste tú misma con Nataku. –Ami contestó directa, como siempre.

-Vale, será como dice Ami, pero creo que hemos venido aquí a ver a la nena.

-Gracias por recordarlo, Lita. Esa la nena del medio, la de la cuna 4.

* * *

-Me parece precioso el regalo, es tan delicado, suave… -Ami salía de su oficina al lado de Owen, quién llevaba una caja blanquita y chata.

-Gracias, Ami, ya el arreglo floral debe haberle llegado. Azucenas blancas con campanillas y claveles.

-Está genial, pero sigo creyendo que a Serena le va a encantar el vestidito. Esas cosas la emocionan a ella, sobre todo porque siempre quiso tener niñas.

Conversaban, dirigiéndose al ascensor. La gente de la firma, comentaban que la relación de Owen con Ami, había mejorado bastante desde el regreso de Owen a la firma. Fye Katsuji se encontró, justamente, con esa escena.

-Hola Owen, Mizuno. ¿Cómo va todo?

A Ami le sorprendió mucho que Katsuji se dirigiera a ella de ese modo, pero lo acreditó a la presencia de Owen.

-Todo sobre ruedas, ahora vamos a ir a visitar a Tsukino San al hospital, porque ayer fue su parto. –Respondió Owen, mostrando la caja con el regalo para la niña. -¿Cómo va todo con tu caso?

-Peliagudo, pero voy a darle la vuelta, estoy revisando varias cosas y tras tu consejo, pues pude sacar más información. Espero que cuando tengas tiempo, podamos tomarnos algo y conversar.

-¡Claro! Que termine esta semana y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Perfecto. –El ascensor abrió la puerta y los tres entraron, pero Ami seguía en silencio. –Por cierto, Owen, en dos semanas llegan las amigas de Connie, así que quedas invitado, que ya te imaginaras quien preguntó por ti con insistencia.

-Supongo que Fuyuumi. Veremos si tengo tiempo ¿Te parece?. –Pero la expresión de la cara de Fye cambió.

-Pues bueno, ya me avisas. –Al salir del ascensor, Fye se despidió de ambos, pero su actitud era otra. Por alguna extraña razón le empezaba a incomodar la nueva camaradería que su amigo y Mizuno estaban entablando. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía definir. Ami también lo había notado serio y extraño. Se había quedado mirando la silueta del hijo de su jefe alejarse por el pasillo recordando el "Casi beso" de hace unos días y no puede evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Bueno Ami, vámonos, que luego del hospital tenemos que arreglar unas cosas. -Advierte Owen y los dos se alejan por el lado opuesto a Fye Katsuji.

* * *

Ya me habían dado de alta y estaba en casa con mi Serenity, chiquita, con "cabello de panza" y rosadita. Desde que entró a casa, se convirtió en la delicia de sus abuelos y sus tías. Su dormitorio, que ya estaba preparado con meses de antelación, ahora se veía abarrotado de cientos de regalos más, que, desde su nacimiento, fueron en aumento. El indeseable mandó muchos regalos, y supe que incluso conversó con papá, cuando llevó sus presentes. Recibí de su parte una pulsera de plata con una estrella como dije, pero la he guardado y nunca me la he podido poner. No supero del todo mi molestia hacía su persona. Pero por el bien de Serenity, he cambiado mi actitud con el paso del tiempo. En fin. El indeseable iba cada dos por tres a la casa, y siempre lo hacían esperar cuando le tocaba la leche, que era igual, cada dos por tres. No se puede quejar, pudo ver a la niña más, incluso, que otros padres que, viviendo en Japón, no ven a sus pequeños. Ami, como siempre, fue quien arregló eso con sus abogados, al menos, hasta decidir en el juicio final, como terminaría aquello.

Quien me sorprendió mucho por su actitud, fue Thalassa San. Un muchacho correctísimo, que desde su ayuda cuando fui a dar a luz a mi pequeña, no dejaba de venir a visitarnos. Iba al inicio con Ami, porque creo que se sentía corto de hacerlo solo, pero cuando papá dijo que podía ir cuanto quisiera –Ventajas de que hubiera un chico en casa, creo que por eso al indeseable lo dejaba entrar. –pues se lo tomó muy a pecho, y siempre llevaba cosas para la niña. Los primeros meses de Serenity fue fiel a ella, pero le tuve que decir que no era necesario que le llevara tantos regalos (muchos eran tan caros, que me avergonzaba que gastara por una desconocida) pero él insistía que para él no era molestia. Conversaba conmigo de escritores, de música, de películas. De política (Por algo es abogado ¿Cierto?) y me sentía como pez en el agua. Atento, me enviaba muchas flores, con lo que decorábamos la sala, la mesa del comedor de visitas. Un muchacho atento y franco.

Así que entre las visitas de mis amigas, de Thalassa San –Quien insistía que lo llamara por su nombre. –y el indeseable, es que me pasé los 5 meses de licencia que me tomé. En esos 5 meses, Ami me había pedido leer muchas cosas con respecto a mi caso, y ver la manera en que me involucrara más. Incluso llegué a ir a la firma de ambos para poder trabajar ahí con paciencia. Así que, había noches que pedíamos comida china o pizza para mantener los estómagos llenos. Por la lactancia, preferí dejar el alcohol, así que, Ami, por solidaridad, no compraba cerveza, y nos manteníamos alertas con el café cargado.

Un día, faltando por poco por volver a mi trabajo en la editorial, fui a la firma. Pero su secretaria, muy atentamente, me dejó entrar a la oficina de Ami, que no se encontraba en esos momentos. Me senté en uno de esos sillones de cuero negro mullidos y comencé a leer uno de los casos que me recomendó Owen para buscarle similitudes con el mío propio. Fue cuando conocí a Fye Katsuji.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Pensé que encontraría aquí a Mizuno, pero es que su secretaria no estaba en su lugar. –Agregó tras una pausa. Llevaba consigo una hoja. –Soy Katsuji Fye desu, abogado de la firma.

-Mucho gusto, Tsukino Serena desu, soy…

-Eres la defendida de Mizuno san, lo sé, ya me habían hablado de ti.

-¿De mi? ¿Quién?

-Owen. –Dijo sonriente ahora.

-¿Thalassa San? ¿Por qué? –Le contesté yo.

-Creo que su pequeña le ha robado el corazón. Jajajá, lo que pasa es que Owen adora los niños, así que no me sorprende que se haya prendado de la niña, y es una suerte que cuenten con él para el caso, es muy capaz.

-Sí, lo es y le gusta explicar. Es bueno que trabaje con Ami.

-Yo también lo creo, ambos han aprendido uno del otro. -Tras un silencio, Fye se acercó a la mesa. –Voy a dejar este Memo en su escritorio. Le dice que es importante que lo lea.

Pero cuando él andaba de salida, Ami entraba. La mirada agria de Ami me indicaba que no lo pasaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue su escueta pregunta.

-Te he dejado un Memo en tu escritorio, eso te dirá para que vine.

-Vale, gracias, nos vemos luego.

-Sí, supongo. Un gusto conocerla, señorita Tsukino. –Y dando media vuelta, salió como si nada.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunté a Ami tras un silencio incómodo, mientras leía el Memo.

-Estoy harta de ese imbécil, eso es lo que pasa, pero ya tendré oportunidad de reírme en su cara. Ya verás, él no volverá a burlarse de mí ni de mi manera de trabajar. Bueno, Sere, trabajemos, que ya no falta nada para el juicio.

* * *

-Así que eso es lo que sucede. –Owen tomaba un vodka con hielo y soda en el bar de siempre, con Fye. –No, si eso te preocupa, pues ya lo sabes, no sucede nada, ni ha pasado nada, y es algo mutuo. Me agrada, eso sí no te lo voy a ocultar, es una mente brillante, pero no hay modo, Mizuno está catalogada como una amiga.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque la verdad, se me hacía raro que terminaras aunándote al enemigo. –Fye tomaba un submarino, con su cigarro en mano como siempre. –Ya los veía muy juntos, y eso me olía a chamuscado.

-Yo creo que lo que sentiste era celos. –Dijo con calma Owen. –Te gusta mucho Ami, pero no lo quieres aceptar ¡Eres tan orgulloso!

-¡Hey! ¡Qué pares con esa cantaleta! La desquiciada esa no me atrae nada, ya te dije, me preocupaba que terminaras cayendo al lado oscuro, y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Sí, claro. Luego no llores cuando Ami ya no esté disponible ni me toques la puerta para ir a embriagarnos.

-No estamos en el colegio, Owen, eso se hacía por aquellos años y mejor para mí si Mizuno se consigue a un hombre, a ver si la aleja de mi vida de una vez por todas y vuelvo a tener tranquilidad.

-Bueno, sólo te voy a decir algo, estoy más que seguro que tú le mueves el piso a Ami, pero como ella es tan terca y orgullosa, jamás lo va a aceptar.

-¡Basta! Y deja de dar consejos que tu no pones en práctica, al menos me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor mejor que tú. –Y Fye se paró de su banco, poniendo dinero en la barra.

* * *

**Oficina de Asuntos Familiares, Municipalidad del distrito de Asahi, Tokio Japón.**

A esa sesión del juicio, habían acudido Ami y Owen. Serena, por su estado, no había sido requerida. Cuando el Juez entró en el lugar los dos abogados de "Katsuji y Asociados", estaban conversando y mirando unos documentos. Por el contrario, el aún indeseable marido de Serena sí había acudido a la comparecencia con su séquito de abogados. El juez dio la orden de iniciar.

-Pueden llamar al testigo de la defensa. -Dijo el juez. Ami se levantó de su silla y pudo ver como la misma doctora de la anterior ocasión aparecía en el estrado.

-Doctora Nobuaki Aibu. -Llamó un hombre.

-¡Objeción, Señoría! ¡La defensa está llamando a un testigo propuesto por nosotros anteriormente!. -Saltó uno de los abogados de la parte acusadora.

-Le recuerdo al abogado demandante que el requerir a un testigo ya interrogado no va en contra de ninguna ley, ya que ahora la doctora está aquí para dar su opinión sobre una persona diferente. -Asiente Ami con decisión.

-A lugar. La Abogada defensora puede continuar. -Opina el juez.

-Gracias, señoría. Doctora Nobuaki, haga favor de responder simplemente Si o No a las preguntas que le haga. -Añade Ami. La mujer asiente. -Trataré de describirle algunos comportamientos y usted me dirá si corresponden o no a un trastorno de la personalidad conocido como "TRASTORNO NARCISISTA DE LA PERSONALIDAD". -Lee Ami la hoja que Owen le alarga. El rostro del indeseable, cambia de miedo como jamás sucedió otras veces, mientras los abogados a su lado cuchichean. -¿Queda claro, doctora?. -Cuestiona Ami.

-Muy claro. -Asiente esta.

-Tiene un sentido grandioso de su propia importancia. -Lee Ami la primera conducta.

-Sí. -declara la mujer.

-Tiene un gran sentido de sus propios derechos. Piensa que se le debe todo. Tiene un sentido de "categoría" con irrazonables expectativas de un trato especialmente favorable o de una aceptación automática de sus deseos. -Sigue la implacable abogada.

-Sí. –Afirma ella.

-En sus relaciones interpersonales es explotador. Se aprovecha de los demás para conseguir sus propios fines, esperan que se les dé todo lo que deseen, sin importar lo que ello suponga para los demás, y pueden asumir que los demás están totalmente interesados en su bienestar, obligándolos a procurárselos bajo métodos muchas veces autoritarios.

-Sí. -Asiente la psiquiatra.

-Se siente autorizada a usar su poder para controlar a otras personas por las que se siente amenazada. -Continúa leyendo la abogada de cabello azul.

-Sí. -Nuevamente la mujer.

-En casos de mucho estrés, se pueden volver suspicaces, desconfiados, obsesivos, celosos, controladores y hasta agresivos. -Acaba Ami.

-Sí. -continúa la mujer.

-¡Objeción, Señoría! ¡La abogada de la defensa está intentando inculpar a mi cliente de padecer una enfermedad mental de la cual nadie puede probar que le aqueje!. -añade el abogado.

-Señoría, que conste que el mismo abogado demandante ha sido el que ha sugerido la opción anterior, yo jamás he mencionado el nombre de su cliente en el interrogatorio. -Astuta Ami. –Además, en la última comparecencia, creo recordar que el mismo abogado defensor elogió los títulos de la doctora y añadió como irrefutable su opinión en el diagnóstico de trastornos de la personalidad.

-A lugar. -Añade el Juez. -Tome asiento y deje que la bogada concluya. -Ami intercambia una sonrisa con su asistente. Thalassa también le sonríe. Al parecer el "Plan Maestro" estaba dando resultado.

-Doctora Nobuaki. En su opinión ¿Es normal o no que una mujer que se ha casado con un hombre que padece TNP se sienta oprimida, sofocada, controlada y menospreciada por su marido?

-Es muy normal. De hecho, hay un alto índice de divorcios entre los individuos con Trastorno Narcisista de la Personalidad y sus parejas, debido a la situación sumamente estresante a que estas se hayan sometidas y a la obsesión de control compulsivo de su conyugue. -Añade la mujer.

-¿Quiere explicarnos detalladamente a que se refiere con "OBSESION DE CONTOL COMPULSIVO"?. -Sigue la abogada mientras la Psiquiatra se extiende en una descripción clínica exacta, mientras Owen sonriente mira al hombre extranjero que quiebra en sus manos un lápiz y sonríe. ¡Gracias al Gran Kami, Ami y él eran mejores trabajando en equipo que peleados!

* * *

**Oficina de Asuntos Familiares, Municipalidad del distrito de Asahi, Tokio, Japón.**

Ese era el día decisivo. El día en que por fin sabría el veredicto del juez sobre quién tendría la patria potestad de mi hija. Me encontraba sentada en esa terrible sala que había acabado por aprenderme de memoria al lado de Ami y de Owen. Había dejado a mi pequeña con sus abuelos para ir a la última comparecencia. Cierto que en estos largos seis meses de juicio el caso había dado muchas vueltas.

Antes de que naciera mi pequeña, las cosas parecían favorecer a mi ex marido y sus abogados me habían hecho quedar como una mujer trastornada con propensión a la depresión, incapaz de hacerme cargo de mi hija, pero luego de eso, cuando Ami y Owen comenzaron a trabajar en equipo conmigo, todo había cambiado. Mí entonces aún esposo, había pretendido tacharme de demente, cuando usando sus propios alegatos y a su propia Psiquiatra, había terminado por diagnosticarlo como un individuo con Trastorno Narcisista de la Personalidad. En cierta, forma leer el informe de sus resultados psicológicos me hizo entenderlo un poco. No lo disculpo. Lo que viví a su lado fue horrible, pero al menos se que no está bien de la cabeza.

Owen, no sé como lo hizo, pero logró traer a Japón a Míster Stevens, nuestro vecino en Londres, y este declaró con detalle algunas de las peleas que escuchaba en su apartamento. Ami, quien no conoce límites cuando se trata de ganar un caso, trajo al estrado hasta a Miss Thompson, la anciana secretaria de mi ex marido, quien dejó claro como es la vida de este entre sus deberes como presidente de un editorial de fama mundial, cocteles, cenas y eventos sociales con lo que mi amiga probó que difícilmente podría hacerse cargo de un bebé de la edad de mi Serenity. En la penúltima comparecencia, mi Abogada Favorita había traído a declarar a Rei, haciéndole preguntas sobre los trastornos que para un niño tenía crecer en un ambiente como el que a mi hija le esperaba con su Padre, cuidada por extraños y sola en una mansión, comparado con el ambiente que podía ofrecerle crecer con su madre. La especialidad de mi amiga en Psicología Infantil fue decisiva en su opinión.

Realmente las cosas estaban muy divididas, yo misma a pesar de que había comprobado los avances en el caso aún estaba insegura. Si es que me quitaban a mi pequeña yo me moriría. Sentí como una mano cariñosa se posó en las mías y mi amiga me sonrío.

-Sere, ten calma, nada malo va a pasar. Confía en mí y en lo que hemos logrado juntas. Te juro que ningún extranjero y su séquito de abogaduchos truculentos van a quitarte a tu hija. Ese día, Serena, serás libre del yugo de tu horrible marido como que me llamo Ami Mizuno. –dijo, tratando de confortarme.

-Acérquense los dos implicados. -Habla el anciano juez. Yo siento que las piernas me tiemblan cuando intento levantarme. ¡Seguro caeré!... pero una mano fuerte me detiene. Owen se ha levantado y dándome el brazo me sonríe y me acompaña hasta llegar al frente del Juez. Este apoyo me hace mucho bien, ya no me siento sola.

-Gracias. –le digo yo agradecida de que esté a mi lado. El no responde con su voz, solo me sonríe. Junto a Owen me siento más fuerte para hacer frente al indeseable, que se coloca a mi lado cruzado de brazos.

-El Tribunal de Asuntos Familiares No. 323 sección C de la municipalidad de Asahi, luego de analizar las pruebas presentadas por la parte demandada y la parte demandante y de acuerdo a las leyes Japonesas que nos rigen, dará su veredicto. -¡Gran Kami! ¡El corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho!. -Este juzgado considera que la demanda presentada en contra de Tsukino Serena es… Improcedente. -Dice el Juez. Yo escucho esas palabras como aturdida, lejana… ¿Acaso es verdad? -concedemos la Plena Patria Potestad de la menor en cuestión a Tsukino Serena, quedando su consorte con la obligación de proporcionar una pensión alimenticia para la menor de acuerdo a sus posibilidades económicas y con derecho a visitas vigiladas por una trabajadora social, al menos mientras la menor ingresa a la escolarización formal. Posteriormente, podrá frecuentarla en los términos que la madre de la menor acuerde con sus abogados. Se levanta la sesión. -Concluye el juez. No puedo creer aquello… Mi niña… Mi Serenity… ¡Se quedaba conmigo!. Miro al indeseable, que ha bajado la cabeza y presiona los puños para luego lanzarme una mirada de furia y salir de allí empujando a sus abogados.

Me quedo en el estrado un momento hasta que miro a Owen y se me saltan las lágrimas, Ami corre a mi lado.

-¡Lo hicimos, Serena!. -Me dice emocionado abriéndome los brazos. Yo la brazo entusiasmada.

-¡Gracias, Ami! Te debo todo a ti. -digo yo. Ella quiere parecer calmada pero unas lágrimas saltan de sus ojos azules y caen por sus mejillas.

-No las des. Eres mi amiga. -Responde ella.

-Siempre serás mi abogada favorita… ¿Sabes?. -Le digo yo. Ella sonríe y presiona mis manos. Luego yo miro atrás, allí parado, está "ÉL", ese hombre que me había demostrado en todo este tiempo lo que era de verdad sentirse amada, segura, importante… y no puedo evitar soltarme de las manos de mi amiga y lanzarme en el pecho de Owen quien me levanta en alto y luego bajándome al suelo me besa en los labios.

Yo correspondo a ese beso entre lágrimas. Me parece que ya no hay razón para ocultar que me he enamorado de él. Antes no lo dijimos por creer que habría algún inconveniente, pero el hecho es que aprendí a amar a este hombre desde el día que Serenity nació hasta este momento, con un amor tan sincero, tan hermoso, tan puro, como jamás sentí en mi vida, y él me correspondía totalmente, así lo sentí cuando lo besé.

-¡Thalassa! ¿¡Quieres explicarme qué demonios significa esto!? -Ruge Ami detrás de nosotros, obligándome a regresar del mundo de ensueño en que me había sumido besando a Owen.

-Calma Ami. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No pude evitar enamorarme de esta mujer fuerte, valiente y hermosa que tienes por amiga. -Dijo él besando mi mano.

-¡Serena! ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¿¡Cuando!?. -Azorada mi amiga. Yo sonreí mientras Owen me tomaba por el talle.

-Desde el día que él me llevó al hospital, Ami, y luego cuando nos fuimos conociendo gracias al caso. Primero fue amistad, pero después me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de tu ahora segundo al mando y que él correspondía a mis sentimientos. No te dijimos nada porque pensamos que lo tomarías mal.

-Bueno… mal exactamente no creo… Sólo digamos que no me lo esperaba. ¡Vaya contigo, Owen!. -aún asombrada ella.

-Debo agradecerte, Ami. De no ser por ti, jamás habría conocido a esta mujer maravillosa que hoy llena mi vida entera. -Le dice Owen a mi amiga. -Seguramente serás la madrina de la boda.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Boda!... ¿Así que esto va en serio?. -Nos cuestiona Ami.

-Muy en serio. -respondo yo sonriendo. -Ami, gracias a ti no sólo me quedaré con mi hija, sino que pude volverme a enamorar. -Añado yo. Mi Abogada Favorita sólo sonríe.

-Me alegra de verdad por los dos. Confieso que jamás me lo imaginé, pero no me desagrada. Thalassa, cuida bien a mi amiga. Y tú, Serena, de verdad que la vida te recompensa de todo, este chico vale oro. -Opina Ami. -En todo sentido. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que arreglar. -Se despide mi amiga y se aleja. Yo sigo en medio de la tribuna, abrazada de Owen.

-Realmente es una gran profesional. La admiro mucho. -Confiesa mi Owen.

-Lo es. Espero que algún día pueda encontrar el amor verdadero y sea tan feliz como tú y yo. -Le respondo. Luego lo veo sonreír ambiguamente.

-Quizá el amor esté más cerca de ella de lo que crees. Sólo le falta mirar bien. -Comenta mi novio ambiguamente. Yo lo miro a los ojos.

-¡Owen! ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad?. -inquiero. Él sonríe con esa sonrisa maravillosa que me derrite.

-Puede ser…

-¡Dime!. -Apremio yo.

-Quizá…

-¡Dime ya!. -Desesperada lo jalo de la corbata.

-Con una condición, Serena. -Me dice él. -Esto te costará muchos besos para convencerme. -Yo sonrío y jalándolo más, lo beso en los labios.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio, Doctor Thalassa. -Asiento yo y vuelvo a besarlo. ¡Gran Kami! ¡Gracias por haber puesto a Owen Thalassa en mi karma!.

* * *

Ami Mizuno entró en su oficina. Ese día no había nadie en las instalaciones del despacho de "Katsuji y Asociados", menos a esa hora, pero ella necesitaba dejar algunas cosas y también algo de paz. Realmente el juicio había sido largo y agotador, a pesar de haberlo ganado. Se sentó en su silla y se retiró el saco, así como los anteojos, y con el control de su reproductor de discos puso algo de música de orquesta, necesitaba relajarse, así que cerrando los ojos se reclino en su silla un momento. Tan abstraída estaba que no escuchó los pasos ni el sonido de la puerta que se abría, hasta que de repente sintió una presencia a su lado y olió la loción masculina lo cual la hizo saltar casi de su silla.

-Delicioso. Me gusta tu perfume. -Dijo el rubio a su lado.

-¿Katsuji? ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?!. -En guardia la chica de cabello azul poniéndose de pie de improviso. El atractivo hombre le sonrío.

-Calma, Mizuno, aunque no lo creas, soy portador de buenas noticias para ti. Vengo departe de mi Padre a darte el contrato en el cual se detallan los términos para que seas nombrada desde el lunes socia de la firma. -Añade este. Ami lo mira desconfiada y toma la carpeta, la cual abre y lee brevemente. -Por cierto, me olvidaba felicitarte. Ganaste el caso Tsukino. De haber estado en mis manos, no habría demorado más de tres meses, pero creo que mi Padre quería ponerte a prueba.

-Así que es verdad. Al fin reconocen quién de los abogados de este bufet es el mejor. -Responde la chica con una media sonrisa.

-El que tu caso haya tenido mayor cobertura de medios, no te hace mejor que yo, Mizuno. -Replica Fye Katsuji cruzado de brazos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! así que Katsuji "Dono" no puede soportar que desde el lunes, yo tenga mayor peso en la firma ahora. -Burlona Ami sonriendo.

-No alucines, Mizuno. Se necesita más que una chiquilla prepotente que se sabe las leyes de memoria para intimidarme. Nada cambiará. -Opina Fye.

-¿Estás seguro?. -Se acerca Ami al joven rubio. -Porque a mí, todo esto de venir a traer tú el contrato y alardear que habrías ganado el caso más rápido, me parece muy sospechoso. Creo que lo único que demuestras con tu actitud es una profunda negación a aceptar la realidad de los hechos, los cuales son contundentes. Yo, una mujer más competente que tú, sin un apellido de renombre en el medio y sin el apoyo de "PAPI", Soy el mejor abogado de Japón y desde el lunes tendré el control sobre lo que pase en este bufet. Incluido Tú, Katsuji. -Con tono de superioridad Ami, quien al decir esto último toca con su dedo índice el pecho de Fye sin dejar de sonreír. Pero él de improviso, la sujeta de la muñeca y la atrae hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Así que todo tu afán por ser la mejor, todo tu alarde y todo tu empeño en la firma han sido siempre por mí?. -La mujer de cabello azul, la abogada firme y dueña de sus nervios que jamás temblaba ante ningún adversario legal, tembló al sentir la fuerza del contacto de Fye y la cercanía de su cuerpo junto al suyo hasta que se deshace de su contacto y lo empuja lejos.

-¡Estás loco! ¡De verdad eres un ególatra engreído de lo peor! ¡Jamás en mi vida he hecho nada motivada por tu horrenda persona! ¡Te detesto! ¡Te odio! ¡Desde que llegué a la firma te has empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible y en burlarte de mí! ¡Además, eres el peor hombre que conozco, arrogante, prepotente, superficial, vanidoso, patético!. -Estalla Ami.

-¿Terminaste?. -Ofendido Fye.

-¡Sí!. -Le regresa ella el grito.

-Bien. -Asiente él, y de improviso, se acerca otra vez a su lado y la sujeta de la cintura hasta pegar su pecho al de ella con una mano mientras con la otra la sujeta de la barbilla. -Porque yo aún no. -Asiente y sin que Ami lo espere, Fye Katsuji estrella sus labios en los de ella con una furia terrible, más parecida a una mordida que a un beso. La abogada abre los ojos impresionada e intenta deshacerse de la presión que Fye ejerce sobre ella, golpeando el musculoso pecho del joven con sus puños y revolviéndose entre sus brazos, pero este no cede en la fuerza con la que la besa y poco a poco Ami se confiesa vencida, sus fuerzas van cediendo al mismo tiempo que el beso se hace más y más dulce hasta que ella termina por dejarse llevar por sus emociones reprimidas contra este hombre terrible y atractivo que era su "Némesis" personal, y colocando su manos sobre el cuello de Fye, corresponde al beso.

Las dos manos del rubio se posan sobre su cintura y la pegan más y más a su cuerpo, provocando en la chica un cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras que la abruman. Se separan un momento ambos por la falta de aire, con la respiración entrecortada y pegan sus frentes mirándose intensamente.

-Deseaba hacer esto desde el maldito día en que mi padre te contrató. -Confiesa él con una sonrisa de lado.

-Y yo deseaba que lo hicieras desde el día que tiraste café en mi currículum. -Añade la abogada de cabello azul devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué todo contigo tiene que ser tan difícil, cariño?. -Cuestiona Fye.

-Debe ser mi espíritu de litigio. -responde Ami. -pero supongo que no puedes quejarte del premio al final de la lucha. -Añade con una sonrisa traviesa, jugando con el cabello rubio del hijo de su jefe.

-Aún no disfruto del premio completo. -Sonríe Fye y de improviso la lanza sobre el escritorio quedando encima de ella y la comienza a besar primero en los labios y después por el cuello. Ami, se limita a gemir levemente cuando Fye Katsuji deja un sendero de besos sobre su clavícula y se detiene sobre la blusa blanca abierta levemente junto a sus senos, mientras con su mano acaricia las piernas de la mujer debajo de él. Ami siente que las manos de Fye arden sobre su piel y tomándolo del cabello lo obliga a volver a sus labios mientras los dos se funden en otra tormenta de besos apasionados. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Ami se abre y los dos jóvenes detienen su apasionado encuentro al escuchar una voz femenina en la entrada.

-¡GRAN KAMI!...

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que me dieron el divorcio y la tenencia de mi hija. Por esos dos años, muchos cambios han ocurrido. Para empezar, la única que falta en casarse, es Lita, que le da igual un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, porque vive con su Mal y su bien. Bueno, así le dice ella. Mina ya está casada, y aunque todavía no quiere ser mamá, fue transferida a una nueva cede en Tokio, así que está a su cargo de su grupo de editores y traductores. Rei se casó a los 3 meses que mi juicio terminara, y ya tengo un sobrino, con quien Serenity juega como si fuera su hermanito. Mi hija ya está inscrita en el centro de labores de la tía y Rei y en Junio comienza sus primeras clases.

Claro, yo me he casado con Owen. Me casé el año pasado y tenemos 8 meses juntos. Me ascendieron en la editorial en la que trabajé desde mi regreso y ahora soy sub editora general. Eso me ha servido para poder seguir siendo independiente, sin que Owen sienta que por su fortuna, yo tengo que vivirla bien. No, ambos contribuimos y nos respetamos. Ami siguió trabajando con su equipo, porque decidió que, aunque ahora era una socia del bufet, podía hacer de mucho, a demás, está siguiendo una maestría para ser juez. ¡Juez! Para alguien de su edad, pues eso es increíble, y Owen, pues terminó siendo jefe a los meses, del equipo de Yamichika, quien veía casos con el estado. ¿Un gran avance, verdad?

En cambio, Fye y Ami se han casado ya hace dos semanas y en estos momentos se encuentran en su luna de miel en Hawái. Cual fue la sorpresa que me llevé ese día, que tras llegar al estudio con Owen, para hablar con ella y convencerla de que aceptara lo que sentía por Fye, encontrarla en una situación más que comprometedora con el hijo de sus socios. Claro, Owen les dijo que ahora podía imaginarse muchas de esas escenas en oportunidades distintas, lo que le llevó un latazo en la cabeza por parte de Ami, dónde guardaba sus chocolates rellenos, y un abrazo de Fye, que le dijo que algún día le iba a pagar cada una de sus frases sarcásticas.

Ami tuvo que reconocer, al igual que Fye, que su atracción había crecido con el día a día. Pero que nunca iban a reconocerla, eran tercos, orgullosos… Sin embargo, Fye estaba harto de que ella lo volviera loco, y decidió ejecutar su acto, y eso fue lo que había ocurrido. Cosas que suceden.

Ahora me encuentro redactando esta historia de manera extraña, pero, es la única historia que vale la pena ser contada. Y ya he hablado con todos los involucrados, y con ayuda de mi abogada favorita, les hice firmar una acta de no denuncia, luego de publicada esta historia, porque todos los involucrados aceptaron salir en la historia. Así que ustedes quedan como testigos, estoy protegida. Y todo porque, nuevamente, mi abogada favorita, estuvo a mi lado para este nuevo proyecto en mi vida. Y se lo agradeceré como siempre se lo digo. No hay dulces, mochis ni cerveza que valgan. O puede que sí. No lo sé, pero me gusta divagar…

* * *

**Holas holas! Les dejo este one shot, alucinada de manera total con mi amiga Clarita (Leonor de Eboli, Lady Phoenix para más señales xD) y que lo queremos compartir con ustedes, sobre todo por el cumpleaños, aunque ya pasados, de nuestra querida amiga Marcia, Malkav iztli. Marcia, espero que lo disfrutes, porque no sabes la cantidad de cosas que hemos tenido que investigar, y al menos para alguien como yo, ya sabes lo que la política significa, más no lo mismo las leyes... Pero quizá, muy dentro de mi, me guste más de lo que quiero reconocer.**

**Pues bien, Abogada favorita... Todo tuyo!**

**Con Cariño:**

**Clarita y Sushi!**


End file.
